


Like a flower blooming in the darkness

by Duburi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duburi/pseuds/Duburi
Summary: Chaewon finally found a place where she truly belong and the meeting and the beginning of the twelve





	1. Welcome to Camp Half-blood

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of the title from Rosy's lyrics.  
> Since One&only, Egoist and Rosy have something like "Flowers bloom" in the lyrics so..or I just really can't think of a good title.
> 
> This au bugged me so hard so I wrote this.  
> sorry in advance adajajda for my crappy writing skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chaewon centered chapter

“Hey, losers!! We have a new kid” Sooyoung yelled as she entered inside the gate with two huge pillars with Greek symbols displayed above it.

_‘Camp half-blood’_ it says and woah, her ability to read Greek words still amazes her sometimes. Jiwoo said it’s one of the perks of being a _demigod_ or _half-blood_ or whatever term they use to call themselves.

Garnering the attention of other kids that looks like about her age, wearing orange colored shirts just like Sooyoung and Jiwoo’s.

The latter gave her a warm and bright smile as she patted her at the back. “Welcome to Camp half-blood, Chaewonnie. Come on, I’m sure everyone’s exited to meet you.”

_‘Yeah, right.’_ She took a deep breath and entered the massive gates of the camp.

The moment Chaewon set her foot inside; she was overwhelmed by the warm welcome that she received. They greeted her with warm and huge smiles unlike when she’s still back at Incheon, the people back there treated her like dirt. Giving her distasteful looks and avoiding her like she’s a walking plague. The only one that really cared about her was her mother, so she was very reluctant to leave her alone at their place.

“Go and be happy, Chacha. You belong there with the other gifted children. I’m sure they’ll take care of you much more than I can and you’ll be given the safety you need that I can never give.” Her mother told her with her usual wide smile but her eyes portrays loneliness as she walked away with the other two demigods with her.

But now looking at these people and their welcoming faces.

Chaewon knew that she found a place where she truly belongs.

After a few hi and hellos, Sooyoung pulled her away from the crowd thanking internally the older girl because her mouth’s starting hurt from smiling too much.

“Let’s go. Mr. D’s waiting for you.”

She wanted to question ‘who on earth is Mr. D’ but she decided against it. Thinking that it’ll better to know the guy herself.

They arrived at what they call the Big house and was welcomed by a huge bearded guy with weird leopard-skin shirt with matching walking shorts, his bright purple socks standing out too much with his sandals.

“So Park Chaewon,” he said as he poured some wine to his wine glass. The said girl watched in amusement as the red wine started to turn into something darker. “I’m Dionysus, God of wine and ironically I can’t drink wine!!! Ugh, the stress I suffer everyday attempting to drink wine but for it only to turn into a stupid diet coke.” The god whined.

Making Sooyoung, who’s standing behind her fake a cough so he can get back to the main point of this whole thing.

“Right, as I was saying, WELCOME TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD, CHILD!!! Well since your dad still hasn’t claimed you, you have to stay at Hermes' cabin. They kinda take care of the kids like you but no worries!! You’ll stay there for a few days until you got claimed. A little warning though, make sure to secure your belongings properly. And if you have any problems or anything just ask Jiwoo and Sooyoung or you can just talk directly to me!!!! Again, welcome Park Chaewon!!!! I’ll see you all later at the dining pavilion. That’s all!! Y’all can leave now.”

And just like that they were kicked out of the big house.

 

\-------------

 

“So here’s where I stay at, Cabin 10 or Aphrodite’s cabin.” Sooyoung motioned to a wooden cabin with pink painted roof, with pillars and matching pink walls with a bright pink lace curtain hanging in the windows and a _very_ pink (if there are any more pinker than any shade of pink) door, a blue-and-white checkerboard deck with steps. The whole cabin is the epitome of a real life doll house.

It wasn’t really a shocker when Chaewon learned that Ha Sooyoung or Yves as what the other kids call her is a child of Aphrodite. Like when she first met her, the older girl’s whole existence was screaming B-E-A-U-T-Y.

“Oh and Sooyoungie’s the head counselor of her cabin.” Jiwoo said as her eyes sparkle as she looked at the older girl.

“A what?” Chaewon asked with pure curiosity.

“A head counselor. Like representative/leader of the cabin.” The child of Aphrodite answered. “Oh by the way, Hermes' Cabin is just next to mine its right there-“

“Okay!!~ Now that you saw Sooyoungie’s cabin, let’s go to mine!!~” Jiwoo grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her towards a cabin that looks like a miniature of a Las Vegas casino. With a classy slanted roof and high ceilings, the cabin is also a four module back to back, two on either side with four entrances. Her mouth literally dropped at the sight in front of her.

“Nice huh? And the most fun part of is that the whole cabin can be rearranged and moved as we desired.” The daughter of Tyche said proudly. “WELCOME TO CABIN 19, TYCHE THE GODDESS OF LUCK AND FORTUNE’S CABIN!!!” she squealed.

“Jeez, Kim Jiwoo pipe it down.” Sooyoung sighed while the said girl was giggling by herself.

 

\---------------

 

The trio was standing outside a worn and plain old looking cabin with its brown paint chipping off. After seeing the two older girls’ cabin, Chaewon started to pray that her dad won’t be Hermes' but overall the cabin looked massive that it can actually accommodate 50 kids inside.

Just before Jiwoo can knock, the door busted open. Revealing a black haired girl with a huge blinding smile with both of her hands resting on her hips.

“So it’s you who’s going to stay with us Hermes kids.” She said as she pulled Chaewon in a tight hug, so tight that she couldn’t breathe. “I’m Choi Yerim, they call me Choerry though but you can call me whatever you want since we’re friends!!!!”

_‘Friends?’_   Though it seems like this kid is actually friends with everyone in this place.

“Come in, Come in!! Your belongings are already at your tent!!”

Chaewon nodded good bye to the older girls as she entered the cabin. They’ll see each other later at dinner anyway.

She scanned the room in awe as the cabin has actual tent canvases on the windows for privacy and rooms for each of the occupants.

After Yerim showed her the way to her tent, she left her there to do her own stuff.

She changed into the orange camp shirt then she plopped down to her bed and visited dreamland.

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

She opened her eyes to meet Yerim’s huge bright smile “Wakey wakey sleepyhead, you sure are a heavy sleeper huh. Let’s go eat dinner. ” She didn’t even gave Chaewon a chance to check herself if there’s any drool on her cheek as she drag the poor girl to the dining pavilion.

Chaewon stared intently at the a central fire burning inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub with torches blaze from the columns while the kids started to throw off food on the blazing fire.

It made her frown; wasting food was a big no-no to Chaewon.

“What are they doing? They’re wasting the food.” She asked the girl beside her who’s chewing loudly while holding a chicken leg in her hand.

Yerim cocked an eyebrow at her question. “You mean that? No, no.” She swallowed before continuing “That’s like our offering to our parents up there in Olympus.” she said as she continued to eat her chicken happily.

She eyed the tables intently, looking for the Aphrodite and Tyche’s table but instead of finding her friends a certain raven haired girl that's clad in black caught her attention.

She was sitting together with odd looking people. Chaewon’s eyes doubled its size as she realized that the girl was actually sitting with skeletons and other dead looking (as in literally dead) people.

“Yerim” she called making the girl hum “Who’s that?” she asked, eyes not leaving the raven haired girl.

Yerim Followed her gaze and made an ‘oohhh’ sound “That’s Son Hyejoo or Olivia Hye, Daughter of Hades. Poor kid, I heard she grew up here, she rarely talks and was always alone playing with those living dead creatures but she’s nice. We’re friends.” She finished with a smile. “Oh!!! Want me to introduce you to her?!! that’ll be great!!! you two can be firends!!!”

but Chaewon couldn’t hear anything Yerim was talking about.

She just sat there frozen with her mind numb from Hyejoo’s eyes that was locked onto hers, staring deeply into her soul.

She started to pray on whoever god her dad is that this girl, the daughter of the god of underworld won’t send her to the pits of the underworld to feed her to her pet Cerberus.

 


	2. Capture the flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah  
> I'm not really confident about this but I hope you guys enjoy~

"Uhmm Yerim, I think this armor is too big for Me." the said girl eyed her from head to toe before bursting into fits of laughter making Chaewon's eyebrows raise. Yerim tried to calm herself before another wave of laughter hit her.

Chaewon's armor is indeed too big for her. The whole leather breastplate looks like a dress on her small stature.

After minutes of laughter the daughter of Hermes managed to calm down "Ah yeah, it is. Well, too bad that's the smallest one available. You're just too short, Chaewonnie" she stated before patting the shorter girl in the head.

"Excuse me? Did you just dissed my height?"  Chaewon swatted her hand in annoyance a visible scoff in her face making Yerim's grin wider. "You're so dead at me later at the field Choi Yerim." 

"Is that a threat? Oh no, Chaewon you're supposed to threaten the other team because we're teammates!" Yerim beamed at her before wearing her helmet.

"Well I think No one will notice if I stab a teammate, right? So you better watch you back later, Choi." she said with an innocent smile but her eyes screams murder making Yerim gulp.

"What's happening here you guys?" A feminine voice said making their heads look in its direction and there stands a tall girl with her blonde locks framing her beautiful face perfectly, she wears a fond smile as she looks at the two girls.

And her eyes. It's a first for Chaewon to see someone with such beautiful blue eyes and it reminds her of the sea.

Yerim shrieked loudly before pouncing on the girl. "Jinsoul!!!" She watched Jinsoul pat Yerim's head before pulling herself out of the hug. "It's good to see you too Yerim. Why don't you introduce me to your friend and I see that she'll be part of our team?" The green eyed beauty said as she eyed Chaewon's blue colored crest.

"OHH!!! RIGHT!!! Okay!! So this is Jung Jinsoul, Leader of the blue team and daughter of Poseidon the god of the sea." The said girl offered her hand for Chaewon to shake which she gladly took "I'm Park Chaewon, It's nice to meet you." she smiled shyly.

"Likewise." 

"HEROES!!! WARRIORS!! GATHER AROUND!!" A booming voice was heard startling the trio.

"Come on, we're going to be late."  Yerim told her as she handed Chaewon a sword and a shield.

"Goodness, these stuff are too heavy," she said under her breath while she follows the two towards the massive green field.

The demigods were divided into two teams, red and blue. Jinsoul Stood proudly in front of the team and Chaewon decided that she admires the older girl. But what truly caught her eye was the guy in the middle of the two teams talking to Jinsoul and another Blonde girl from the other team. The guy was standing tall but his lower half was a.....  _horse's body?_

She tugged at Yerim's sleeve "Hey, who's that? And more importantly what is that?" she asked innocently.

"Hey that sounds rude. He's Chiron, the activities director here and he's a centaur. You know half man half horse. A really good man, he's like everyone's dad here." 

 _A centaur huh?_  She didn't know that such things really exists, sure she read about them in Greek books but never thought that she'll meet one in real life and beside she can't still process this whole ‘her being a demigod and Olympus gods’ thing.

Her thoughts were cut when Chiron called her. "ParK Chaewon, Come here my child." With nervous steps she walked towards the centaur but seeing Jinsoul’s reassuring smile, her nerves calmed down. “I officially welcome you to the camp’s battle training.” He said as he pulled her in a warm hug.

“Alright, the first one to captures the enemies’ flag wins!!!” Chiron said.

“May the best team win, babe.” The blonde said as she shot Jinsoul a wink making the latter roll her eyes. “I told you not to call me that, Lip.” Jinsoul retorted with a small frown in her face.

“And I told you to call me by my name, not ‘Lip’” she said with a smirk playing on her lips. Chaewon studied her face and the girl is very pretty even with her strong features.

“Chaewon, Good luck out there. Just so you know we won’t go easy with you.” Sooyoung said with a smiling Jiwoo beside her and unfortunately they’re both wearing red crests making her feel sad a little.

“Well I can say the same to you guys.” She lied. Her insides hurt with fear.

“OKAY LADS, GO TO YOUR POSITIONS!!!”

Both teams walked away from each other, Jinsoul leading the way towards the secluded area of the woods.

Yerim patted her back “Don’t worry Chae, because I’ll be with you.” She flashed her signature bright smile.

“And is that supposed to help?” She said with her eyebrow arched.

“Of course!!!”

A loud sound of horn was heard and everyone screamed as they lifted their swords and ran towards the red team’s location.

She ran with her heart pounding with pure nervousness and fear. She flinched as she watched the colors of blue and red crashed with each other.

Screams of pain and agony filled the background.

She saw Yerim clashing swords with her opponent. She was about to run to her friend when a huge guy with a nasty smirk blocked her way.

The pounding of her chest quickened and the weird feeling in her stomach worsen. _‘What if I actually die in here? Please, no. I still don’t know who my dad is.’_

With a silent prayer to her dad, swinging her sword violently with her eyes closed after hearing a huge thud she opened her eyes. She saw the guy lying unconsciously at the floor.

She smiled proudly to herself “DID I JUST REALLY DID THAT?!!!”

“Unfortunately, no.” She looked to the side and met Jinsoul’s eyes with her sword covered with blood. Wait. BLOOD.

“Oh my God, is he dead?!?!?!” She asked but the girl only laughed at her.

“Don’t worry he’s not dead. The wound isn’t that deep.” She said like it’s the most common thing in the world. “Come with me, I know where red team’s flag is.”

“But what about Yerim?”

“Don’t worry about Yerim, she can handle herself. Look” Jinsol pointed to where Yerim is.

Yerim effortlessly blocked Jiwoo’s attack then her sword sliced through Jiwoo’s breastplate before kicking the shorter girl in the gut making her fall on her back. “Yerim!! You’re gonna pay for that!!” Sooyoung screamed as she shot arrows towards Yerim’s direction but the daughter of Hermes just blocked the arrows while she dashed towards Sooyoung’s direction.

Chaewon couldn’t believe her eyes as Sooyoung fall on the ground, she didn’t thought that Yerim would be so good in fighting.

She made a mental note not to piss Yerim off in the future.

Jinsoul led the way towards the red team’s flag. She fell and slipped a few times on the way there and her big armor is just making it harder for her to move.

They’re almost there when the blonde beauty from before blocked their way making the two stop on their track.

“Oh hi there Jinsoul and Chaewon.” She said with a huge smirk “but before we kill each other Jinsoul, why won’t we make this even more exciting. I’m letting Chaewon go to get the flag but in this little one-on-one between us, If I win you’ll be my girlfriend and if I lose, I won’t bother you anymore though we both know that you’ll lose anyway so you should just give up now.”

“Oh, try me Jungeun.” Jinsoul said through gritted teeth. “Go Chae and take that flag.”

She nodded and ran towards the end of the woods and there it is. A red flag under a huge mahogany tree.

She ran towards it and just few more steps but she slipped and fell face first. She cursed her clumsy ass internally.

“Need a hand?” a deep voice said. She looked up and met a pair deep black eyes staring at her.

A shiver ran through her spine. She shook her head and stood up on her own and there’s when she realized that she’s face to face with Hades’ daughter.

“Is this what death looks like?”

“Pardon?” Chaewon’s eyes widen at the realization that she said that out loud. And now she’s sure that this girl in front of her will chop her to pieces and throw her to Tartarus for the creatures there to feed on her.

“N-nothing.” _‘Did I just stutter?’_

“Right. Well if you’re here for the flag you have to go through me.” Hyejoo said as she readies herself for battle.

Chaewon felt her stomach sank. How on earth is she going to win against Her? Like what Yerim said Hades’ daughter grew up here so it means that she’s fully trained and fully capable of crushing her like a bug.

“R-right” she took a deep breath and tried to concentrate.

She dashed towards Hyejoo with her sword raised, yelling her lungs out. But before she can land an attack towards the girl her foot tripped on an exposed tree root.

She stumbled and crashed her body with the other girl. She opened her eyes slowly and eyed the other girl.

Hyejoo’s eyes were closed. She’s unconscious. ‘ _Oh my god did she hit her head on a rock?!?!?!’_ Before she can even panic, she heard soft snores. _‘Wait, did she fell asleep?’_

She heard rushed steps towards their direction and the both teams were gathered around her whispering “Hey, she knocked out Olivia.” “No way” and other stuffs to each other.

She saw Jinsoul smiling proudly at her with her hands clasped against Jungeun’s and watched as Jinsoul’s ears turned red when Jungeun whispered something to her.

_‘So they’re together now huh’_

Chaewon then realized that they haven’t completely won yet when Yerim yelled “Take the flag!!!” she took small steps and took the flag. She raised it up high then her team screamed in delight. She handed the flag to Jinsoul with a smile though she has no idea on what just happened.

After she handed the flag everyone gasped and looked at her with mixed amusement and shock.

She asked the blonde girl what’s wrong but she just pointed something above her head. Confused she looked above her head and there floats a shiny poppy-stem.

Chaewon was surrounded with warm bright light; her hair neatly braided with a small flower crown made of poppies rests on her head. She wears this smooth and silky eden green colored dress, golden bangles on her wrist and golden laced sandals on her feet.

Her god dad just claimed her.

“What the-“ “WELCOME TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD PARK CHAEWON, DAUGHTER OF HYPNOS THE GOD OF SLEEP!!” Chiron said with a bright smile on his face.

“Wait. Wait a minute. My dad is the god of sleep?” She can’t believe it. There must be a mistake but this whole thing explains the sleeping Son Hyejoo in the ground. “And what the heck? IS THIS A GODDAMNED NIGHTGOWN THAT I’M WEARING?!!!” She looked down on her clothes in disbelief. Really? a fucking night gown?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!  
> COMMENTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.


	3. Hypnos' cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty rushed but yea haha  
> Hope you guys enjoy~

After carrying Hyejoo’s body to the infirmary situated at the first floor of the big house with her friends’ help and after being shooed by Jungeun after saying “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of her ‘coz my dad is Apollo, god of archery, music, poetry, prophecy, medicine and the Sun.” she finished with a proud smile.

“Show off.” Jinsoul said under her breath but loud enough for the blonde beside her to hear.

“Well you love it.” she then shot Jinsoul a wink only for the latter to roll her eyes at Jungeun’s antics.

And now Chaewon was dragged by her three other friends to an old-fashioned looking prairie house. The cabin is made of mud walls and a rush roof with a wreath of red poppies hangs on the door.

“So is this my new home? Hypnos’ cabin is it?” Chaewon asked curiously making the three nod their head in approval.

“Yup. Oh Chae, this place is really comfy!!!” Jiwoo squealed and the said girl was afraid that her face will split into two on how widely Jiwoo is grinning.

“Well, go on. Knock. I’m sure Eunha will be thrilled to know that she have a sister. ” Sooyoung motioned her to the door and with slow steady breaths she knocked three times on the door only to be answered with silence.

She stood there for a few minutes but still nothing. She looked back at the trio with a raised brow “Are you sure there’s someone inside?”

“Yeah. Your sister must be there. I didn’t see here earlier at the game.” The daughter of Aphrodite said while scratching the back of her head.

“She must be sleeping then. You know how such heavy sleepers this kids of Hypnos are.” Yerim said as she side eyed Chaewon.

“Alright, I’ll go get someone who can wake her up. You guys wait here for a while and Chaewon, make sure that these two goofballs won’t destroy anything while I’m gone.” Sooyoung stated with a small smile.

“Take care on your way, Sooyoungie~” said a waving Jiwoo to Sooyoung’s fading figure.

After a few minutes Sooyoung came back with a tall girl in tow. The unfamiliar girl stood in front of her and Chaewon couldn’t be any more envious of her long _long_ legs and it’s not just her legs that’s really attracting. The girl is really pretty with deep alluring eyes and sharp jaw.

“This is my sister, Kim Sojung.” Sooyoung said pointing to taller girl beside her.

Sojung flashed her a warm smile “You’re Park Chaewon right? Eunha’s lil’ sis. You can call me Sowon, if you like.”  They shook hands before Sojung went to the door and tapped the door with an unknown rhythm. “Eunha, baby open up. It’s me Sowon.”

“Baby?” she asked Sojung’s sister standing next to her.

“They’re dating.” Sooyoung simply said as the door slowly opened revealing a girl slightly taller than her slowly rubbing the sleep off her eyes while yawning adorably making Sojung coo.

“Hmmm what’s wrong Sojung?” she asked innocently with her head tilted on the side looking at her girlfriend’s eye for answer.

“Ah, well Sooyoung said that your sister couldn’t enter because the door’s locked and they couldn’t wake you up.” The taller girl said as she patted Eunha’s head adoringly.

Chaewon’s heart swelled at the cute sight in front of her. This two are just so cute together.

“Sister? Ah yes. Dad might’ve told me about you in my dream Chaewon.” Eunha said now looking directly at her before pulling her at a warm hug. “It’s very nice to meet you after all this years, lil’sis.” Chaewon returned the hug before whispering ‘Same’ to her older sister.

After pulling away from the hug they heard Sojung’s loud laugh “It’s so weird hearing you say ‘lil’ sis’ Eunha, when your barely any taller than her.” she wheezed “Is that a Hypnos’ child thing? You know, having short kids.” After saying that Yerim joined the laughter they even made motions comparing their tall heights to the sisters.

“Oh you might want to stay awake for the whole week, Sojung.” She said innocently but the fire in her eyes says murder. “You guys too.” She spat with venom in her words making the girls flinch in pure terror.

 “I’m going back to sleep. Make yourself at home Chaewon.” She eyed the frozen girls in front of her “Good luck.” Eunha said before she shut the door shut.

Chaewon blinked rapidly at occurrence that just happened. Eunha might look like a huge soft fluff ball but when opposed, she can bite your head off.

She gulped and slowly reached for the doorknob so she can bring her belongings in and settle but before her hand can ever touch the handle she was pulled back abruptly by Sojung.

The fear evident not just in Sojung’s eyes but also with her other friends are no joke. “P-please convince Eunha not to do whatever she’s planning. Tell her we’re sorry.” Everyone nodded in agreement at the taller girl’s statement.

“Why? What could possible Eunha do?” She asked curiously. ‘ _Why are they so afraid of her anyway?’_

“Oh you wouldn’t want to know.” Jiwoo said while shaking her head, trying to shake off the terrible memory in her mind.

“That one time when she made the whole Tyche and Hermes’ cabin suffer from nightmares for weeks and they are not just ordinary nightmares, I tell you it was because Yerim and I ate her favorite cookies. There’s also that time when she had a fight with Sojung because of some dumb reason so she wouldn’t let anyone fall asleep even Mr. D and Chiron have to beg for her to stop. Well you see, you Hypnos kids are capable of memory retrieval, memory alteration, can induce sleep, use hypnosis, even astral project or dream travel when asleep and also manipulate dreams.” Jiwoo said with bitterness dripping on her words.

“So please, Chaewon you’re the only one who can save this camp. We don’t want to suffer from nightmares nor lack of sleep. Please.” Sojung pleaded.

“Alright. I’ll do what I can.” Chaewon said with a sympathetic smile.

“Thank you.” The taller girl squeezed her hand.

 

 

 

Once inside the room, there's a hearth with a crackling fire and above the mantel hangs Hypnos' symbol: a poplar tree branch dripping water from the river Lethe, the river of forgetfulness in the underworld and a mere drop from the river can make someone begin to forget their whole identity are in a collection of tin bowls. Also, soft violin music is always playing, and the air always smells like fresh laundry. There’s also warm milk jugs placed in the table on the corner wall. There are plenty of empty beds, all with feather pillows, fresh sheets and fluffy quilts.

Every sense in her body is telling her to lie down in the soft bed, her eyelids felt heavy and she felt her feet walk towards the bed.

She lied down the comfy mattress and she’s not gonna lie but this nightgown is really comfortable for sleep and now she’s slowly drifting to sleep when a certain black eyed girl popped in her mind.

 _‘Hyejoo’_ her eyes shot open in worry. She got up and rushed at the infirmary as fast as she can.

She arrived at the sight of Jungeun nursing the still unconscious gitl in bed.

She met Jungeung’s eyes and with a sad smile she motioned Chaewon to come closer and she did. She stood beside Hyejoo’s bed.

“How’s she doing?” she asked with a small voice preventing her voice from cracking. She really felt guilty about what happened.

“I did what I can but she still won’t wake up. Don’t give me that look.” Jungeun said a Chaewon’s eyebrows furrow and eyes became glassy. “She’s not dying. You know, I thought about this earlier. I think you’re the only one who can wake her up; I mean you’re the one who put her to sleep right?”  

“But how?” she asked hoping that the older girl may give her the answer she needs but Jungeun only scratch her head and sighed.

“That’s the problem. You gotta figure it out on your own or maybe asking Eunha for help may do? I’m sure she can wake Hyejoo with the snap of her fingers.” Apollo’s daughter suggested making Chaewon’s eyes glimmer in hope but for it to die down in seconds.

Asking her sister might be a very good idea but she’s feeling guilty to ask Eunha to clean up the mess that she made and there’s also a feeling in her gut that tells her that she have to do it herself.

With a determined look on her eyes she told Jungeun “No. I’ll figure it out own my own.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!~
> 
> COMMENTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. 
> 
> PLEASE DO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO I CAN IMPROVE THIS TRASHY FIC AJDHSAKJDSA
> 
> \- @WonHaxicated


	4. Seeking help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy~

Chaewon’s standing outside of Aphrodite’s cabin. Biting her thumb in nervousness as she pace back and forth, she stopped and eyed the door. With a huge deep breath she walked towards the door and tapped her knuckles on the smooth surface.

After few seconds of waiting the door opened and there stood a petite girl clad in bunny patterned purple pajamas Even with disheveled hair and half lidded eyes Chaewon find herself gaping at the ethereal being in front of her.

“Yes?” the girl asked with her perfectly sculptured eyebrow arched.

“Ah-ahh right. Uhmmm can I talk to Sooyoung please?” she mentally slapped herself. Why is she such a panicked gay in front of pretty girls?

“And who are you? What do you need with my sister?” the beauty asked once again, eyebrow still arched.

“I’m Park Chaewon, daughter of Hypnos. Please, I have to talk to Sooyoung. It’s a really _really_ important matter.” The desperation in her voice made the girl’s expression soften.

She sighed. “Alright, I’ll wake her up wait here. By the way I’m Bae Irene.” Irene said with a dazzling smile before she disappeared further in the cabin and Chaewon’s left with a blush in her face.

A groggy looking Sooyoung walked towards her and it made her feel envious. How can someone still look beautiful just after they woke up? Like it’s the epitome of ‘woke up like this’ look?

“What’s wrong Chae? It’s 6 in the morning for goodness’ sake.” Sooyoung said while rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

“I need your help.”

 

 

 

 

 

Now she’s outside with Sooyoung in a gray building with an owl carving over the doorway with plain white curtain.

The structured reminded her of a library and true enough the interior really looked like a library with tall shelves filled with various books and ancient scrolls with different language and genres. Workshop tables and work benches, with cupboards filled with different materials. There’s also 3-D models of different architectures and blueprints also, old war maps and armors. The library and workshop ate so much space that further in the room was the bunk beds pushed against the walls.

She followed Sooyoung like a child following her mother in the mall. Speaking of mothers, Chaewon suddenly thought of her Mom.

 _How is she doing? Is she alright?_ And other stuff her thought was cut short when Sooyoung stopped abruptly making Chaewon bump at her.

“Hey, Seullie.” Sooyoung called out at the brunette sitting in a workshop table her face stuffed in a book entitled ‘Androids and how they work’.  The said girl looked up from her book and smiled at the sight of her friend.

“Sooyoung, are you here for my words of wisdom? Like how you should plan your confession to Jiwoo or something” the girl said as she adjusted her round glasses at the bridge of her nose. Her smile filled with confidence and her eyes twinkles with wit.

Sooyoung blushed at the sudden mention of confessing to Tyche’s daughter. “Shut up. I’m not here for that.”

“But you do plan in confessing right? Don’t be stupid Soo, I swear to my almighty mother goddess of Wisdom t-“ “JO HASEUL!!” Sooyoung yelled. Face flushed in red making Haseul sigh in disbelief.

“Alright, calm down. What is it? I’m a bit busy with making plans and blueprints to help Vivi build her new android model.” She said as she took off her glasses and placed it to the table.

“Again? She already made like hundreds of those.” Aphrodite’s daughter said in confusion.

“Yup. Well she said she won’t stop until she made the perfect one so I’m helping her this time. Anyway, Park Chaewon, right? Are you mayhaps here to hear my words of wisdom?” she said with a toothy grin and Chaewon couldn’t help but to giggle.

 

 

 

 

“So you’re saying that you put Hyejoo to sleep and you don’t know how to bring her back to consciousness? You do know that you have the ability of Hypnokinesis, right? It’s the ability to manipulate sleep patterns and, by extension, dreams. You can also use it to induce instantaneous sleep on biotic subjects, or to induce perpetual insomnia which can kill any living thing in a few days. Anyone with this ability can remove the need to sleep from any living thing, or make them dreadfully tired all the time. Also can cause the subject to sleep forever in a comatose-like state and can even determine how deep a sleep or how long a person or people has. That’s how powerful your ability is.” Haseul explained briefly and Chaewon couldn’t believe that she’s capable of all of that. “All you need to do is master it then you can wake Hyejoo.”

“But how? Please teach me how.” her voice dripping with desperation.

Haseul sighed and scratched the back of her head “That’s the problem I can’t help you with that. It’s your own ability you have to master it by yourself. You have to do it quick tho, if this last for weeks Hyejoo might be in great trouble.”

“Wait. Seul, Aren’t Hades' kids also capable of hypnokinesis? So, can’t she wake herself up?” Sooyoung asked who stayed quiet all this time.

“That's right but Hyejoo isn’t blessed with that ability.” The atmosphere became heavier as Chaewon’s shoulder sank together with her hope. “Well if you really can’t do it just ask Eunha for help.” Haseul said as she patted Chaewon’s head.

“Alright, Thank you Haseul.” Hypno’s daughter said with a huff. “Let’s go Sooyoung.”

“Tsk. For the smartest kid in this place you aren’t much of help Suellie.” Sooyoung said with disappointment in her eyes.

“Excuse me?” the said girl scoffed in offence.

“Whatever. We’re going now.” Sooyoung tugged Chaewon’s hand out of the cabin and with sullen expression the duo left the place.

“WAAIIIT!!” they looked back to see the daughter of Athena with scrolls in her arms running towards them. “You’re going in Hephaestus’ cabin’s direction right? Lemme tag along with you.”

They walked in silence as a cabin made of brick and has a smokestack sticking out of it, like a tiny factory or an oversized motor-home came to view. Haseul’s smile widen. “VIVI!!!!” she screamed so loud everyone looked at them including a girl with pink hair clad with pastel pink working overalls with matching pink gloves, working goggles and boots. She wears a deer patterned tool belt around her waist.  She mirrored Haseul’s smile as she waved enthusiastically at the trio approaching her.

“Hey you guys!!” She smiled so big making Chaewon and Sooyoung smile as well. “And hi to you too” she motioned at Chaewon “I’m Wong Kahei, everyone calls me Vivi tho. Daughter of Hephaestus god of fire and blacksmiths, Very nice to meet you.”

“Park Chaewon, daughter of Hypnos. Nice to meet you too.”

They exchanged greetings and stayed longer for a chat. Chaewon was so amazed to see actual working androids and much more amused to learn that Vivi made them all herself.

 

 

 

With a tired sigh she plopped herself in her very comfortable bed, thinking a nap will make her feel better. But thinking about Hyejoo just couldn’t let her go to sleep comfortably so she wakes up her sleeping sister.

“Err sorry to interrupt your sleep but I really need your help.” She said as she looked down and fiddles at the hem of her shirt.

“ Nah it’s okay. If my little sister needs help of course I have to help her, right? So tell me what’s wrong.” Eunha said with a smile and Chaewon felt like crying. She felt so touched.

“So I put Hyejoo to a deep sleep and I don’t know how to wake her up.” Her heart sank deeper at the pit of her stomach every time she thinks about it.

“Well did you try slapping her?” Eunha asked with a straight face Chaewon’s not sure if she’s kidding or not.

“No.”

“Good. You wouldn’t want that if Hyejoo learned that you slapped her. She might just toss you down to Tartarus. Anyway, the answer is simple. Kiss her. you know how like Prince Charming kissed sleeping Beauty.” She said nonchalantly.

“That’s it? that simple? Okay sure. I’ll kiss he- NOW WAIT A MINUTE!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?!?” her eyes doubled its size. She grabbed Eunha’s shoulders and looked her directly in her eyes.

“Yeah. Do I look like I’m joking Chaewonie?” her sister said innocently.

“Is there any other way that doesn’t include kissing?” she asked hoping her sister will say yes.

“I’m afraid not.” Her arms fell back on her side as she released a heavy sigh.

Oh well seems like she have to accept this and kiss _her death_ hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and please, do comment XD  
> sorry for this trash of a chapter.


	5. Kiss kiss fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoy~

Chaewon was standing still with thoughts in her head as she watches her sister knock at the Aphrodite’s cabin pink door.

Eunha’s knuckles bang against the door aggressively. “YAH! KIM SOJUNG IF YOU DON’T COME HERE THIS INSTANT YOU’LL REGRET IT!!!” then rushed steps and a loud thud was heard. The door opened and Sojung stood there with a crooked smile and a bleeding nose.

“Goodness, Sojung you don’t have to rush like that, look what happened you slipped and broke your nose.” Eunha said as she helps her girlfriend tend her broken nose.

“Are you kidding me?” Sojung stated exasperatedly.

They are now inside Aphrodite’s cabin. Chaewon gaped at the pink painted walls with white window trims. The curtains are pastel blue and green matching the beds. And instead of bunks they have twin beds, the boys’ beds was separated with a pastel blue curtain. On the side of their beds there are a huge chest containing their belongings with their names neatly painted on it. Posters of Hollywood and famous stars and singers are posted on the walls alongside with few personal photos. Everything was neatly organized and neat aside from the chocolate wrappers, love notes, and other things under the beds.

She inhaled the heavily scent of perfume in the air as she looked curiously at the photos at Sojung’s desk.

Most of it was a picture of her and Eunha then a few pictures of them with 4 other girls and a picture of Sojung with a handsome middle aged guy hugging her from the back with huge smiles on their faces.

 _‘It_ _must be her father. Damn her dad looks like a freaking super model.’_

She watched Eunha crouched down and picked unopened love letters under her girlfriend’s bed. Her face turned dark as she glared furiously at Sojung.

“You accepted letters? Tell me who are these from, I’m gonna make them regret at making a move on my girlfriend.” She said with gritted teeth. “And I swear Sojung if you cheat on me I’m going to-“

“Let her live Eunha, I can assure you as her sister Sojung never cheated and will never cheat on you.” Sooyoung said before she handed her sister an ice pack.

Sojung muttered a thank you at her sister before applying it on her nose, shrieking when the cold material kissed her skin.

“So what’s up?” Sooyoung said before she sat down at Chaewon’s side.

“Chaewon now knows how to wake up Hyejoo and she wants to do it immediately.” Eunha said while tearing up the love letters in her hands.

“That’s good!! Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go now! I’m going to tell the squad. Let’s meet at the big house.” Then Sooyoung rushed out of the cabin and every second pass Chaewon can’t help the nervousness eat her up.

She sighed deeply before she stood up and looked at her sister that’s been sitting at Sojung’s bed. “Well? Let’s go?” she eyed at the couple waiting for them to move.

“Wait. Sojung, let Jungeun heal your nose but more importantly, I need popcorn.” Eunha looked at Sojung with puppy eyes.

“You need what now Eunha?”

“I need a snack.” And all Sojung can do is sigh in disbelief.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Everyone was gathered around Hyejoo’s bed, waiting expectantly at Chaewon to do her thing.

And their expectant looks are just making it worse at Chaewon’s case. She’s a nervous wreck, she can feel the cold sweat drip down from her forehead, hands clammy and that knot in her stomach wanting her to throw up.

“How are you going to wake her up anyway?” Haseul asked curiously.

“I..uhmmm. Well, All I gotta do is k-kiss her.” her face felt so hot and flushed with red.

Loud deafening squeals followed from a jumping Yerim and Jiwoo before they ran up to the flushed Chaewon.

“KISS HYEJOO?!?!? AS IN IN THE LIPS??!!! LIKE HOW THE PRINCE KISSED SLEEPIN BEAUTY?!?!?” they bombarded her with questions making her more embarrassed than she already are.

So she just nodded making the girls more excited at the confirmation they got. Jinsoul and Vivi then eventually joined the squealing party.

Haseul, Sooyoung and Sojung then turned their heads to Eunha who’s eating her popcorn in peace.

“Is the kiss really necessary?” Haseul asked with doubt evident in her eyes with her arms crossed.

“Uhmm, yea?” Eunha answered innocently before proceeding on eating.

“Bull. We know you’re lying Eunha.” Sooyoung said sternly before adding “Do you really have to play her like this.”

Eunha handed her popcorn at her silent girlfriend. She sighed deeply “I’m not playing her. Look, Chaewon doesn’t know how to use her abilities and I’m helping her. In order to wake Hyejoo she needs contact and the kiss will be perfect and her believing that kiss is the only way will activate her ability. Like placebo effect. If you believe enough then it’ll really work.” She smiled at her friends “Genius right?”

“No. it’s stupid.” Haseul retorted as she shook her head in pure disbelief.

“Who knows, maybe it works?” Sojung said making Eunha beam at her and pull her on a side hug.

“Whatever.”

 

\--------------------

 

“Okay, here goes nothing.” Chaewon couldn’t count how many deep breaths she took at this moment.

She hope that she’ll do a good job at this and not waste her 15 minute long she toothbrush and gurgle but they doesn’t have to know about that.

She bent down and leaned towards Hyejoo with hands balled into a tight fist. She can hear the soft and held back squeals from her friends making her more nervous.

She silently prayed to Hypnos then placed her lips to Hyejoo’s unexpectedly soft ones.

The feelings in her stomach worsen. Like wild butterflies. _Wait. Butterflies._

The kiss lasted for few seconds before she pulled away in shock when she felt Hyejoo’s lips moved against hers.

“If you want a kiss you can just ask me directly and not sneak on me in my sleep like this.” Hyejoo said with her shit-eating grin making Chaewon regret waking this huge ball of smugness.

She tried to talk back but her words were caught in her throat.

“IT WORKED!!!” she heard her friends yelled in delight before a wild Yerim jumped at Hyejoo engulfing her in a tight hug.

“OH MY GODS HYEJOO I THOUGHT YOU WILL BE ASLEEP FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!! IT’S BEEN DAYS!!” Yerim cried in her friend's shoulder.

“Wait. Did you sad I was passed out for days?” Hyejoo asked with an unreadable expression making Chaewon’s heart sink in fear.

 “Yeah. What’s the last thing you remember?”

Hyejoo grunted as she positioned herself into a sitting position. “Well I remember a small blondie tripping in an exposed tree root then bumped her head on mine then I don’t know what happened next.” She said with furrowed brows.

Chaewon was dying with guilt so she decided to speak up. “I’m sorry about that Hyejoo. I didn’t know that it’ll lead you to a deep sleep and I just discovered recently my abilities so I haven’t mastered them yet.” She said with her head hanged low.

She was expecting for the worst like Hyejoo will send her to the underworld and let her locked down in the rest of her life.

But she’s wrong.

“It’s fine. I’ll go back to my cabin now.” Hyejoo stood up only to be stopped by Jungeun.

“You need to rest Hyejoo.”

“I think I’ve rested enough.” She swatted Jungeun’s hand away.

“At least take this nectar and remember to drink it later.” She sighed.

“Fine.” She snatched the small bottle of nectar at Apollo’s daughter’s hand before storming off the infirmary.

“Is she mad?” Chaewon asked with pure fear in her gut and Jinsoul place her arms around her.

“No. she’s not honey. Don’t worry.” She smiled so warm making Chaewon smile back at her.

“Alright, let’s all go to sleep it’s pretty late.”

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Three heavily injured girls ran cautiously in the middle of the woods. With heavy footsteps and breaths they ran away from their chasers._

_The other one seemingly younger and smaller than the other two, tripped harshly in the ground making the other two stop on their tracks._

_She quickly stood up but the adrenaline in her system isn’t enough to numb the stinging pain in her dislocated ankle. She groaned as the shorter girl of the pair tried to help her stand up._

_“No. Heejin let me. I’ll only slow you down. Those creatures are closing fast.” She said to the girl before pushing her away. “I can handle myself. Don’ worry I’ll be right behind you. Besides, our mission is to bring her safely at the camp. That’s our priority.” She motioned at the tallest girl who’s watching them in silence._

_“What the hell are you talking about?!?? You’re only fifteen stop acting so strong!!.” Heejin said as she placed the girl’s arm around her and carried half of the girl’s weight._

_“Guys. Let’s hurry up.” The tallest among the three mumbled nervously as the creatures’ growls and stomps were getting closer and closer._

_“Just leave me! As a daughter of Ares I’ll crush those uglies myself.” She retracted herself from Heejin and faced the creatures approaching them fast._

_“That’s a freaking cyclops and harpies!” Heejin yelled at the younger girl in frustration._

_“And what about it?” she then drew her sword and charged at the uglies._

_“YEOJIN!!!!!” Heejin called as she was being dragged away by the other girl to safety._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading uwu  
> PLEASE DO COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS, I'LL REALLY APPRECIATE THEM.  
> yall can check my twt acc: @WonHaxicated


	6. Please let this be a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Yerim centered chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy~

“Yerim, my dear can you come here for a sec?” Yerim ran enthusiastically, feet light as a feather as she hopped her way towards the voice.

“Yes, Chiron?” she greeted the centaur with a huge blinding smile. Chiron patted her head before handing her a piece of paper.

She scanned the paper with furrowed brows. “Please give this to Chaewon, that’s her finalized schedule and I want you to orient her about this. You can do that right?” she looked up and nodded her head.

“Sure thing!! I’ll give this to her but wait, why am I the one who’s in charge for battle training? Won’t be one of the Ares’ kids will do better?” she looked at Chiron with confusion written all over her face. He chuckled and patted her shoulder lightly.

“I thought about that too but Yeojin, Their best fighter is away on a quest and you as her best friend, I’m sure she trained you well and taught you a lot of things.” He gave her a warm smile and thumbs up which she gladly returns. Yerim gave Chiron another smile as she turned on her hill and looked for Hypnos’ daughter.

 

Yerim banged on Hypnos’ cabin’s door aggressively knowing that Chaewon is a _real_ heavy sleeper, it’ll take a lot of time and effort to wake her up and Yerim isn’t the one that easily give up.

And at last after good 3 minutes of banging on the door, she was finally face to face with a half-awake Park Chaewon.

“What do you want? Can’t you just let me sleep in peace?” the shorter girl attempted to shut the door in Yerim’s face but because of the latter’s insanely good reflexes she stopped it before it actually landed on her face.

“GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO SUNSHINE!!!! TODAY’S THE START OF YOUR OFFICIAL TRAINING, AIN’T YA EXCITED??!!!!!” she exclaimed as she gave Chaewon the piece of paper containing her training schedule.

“Nope. Not a bit.” The shorter girl said with her eyes looking so exhausted even before the actual training.

“Great!! Let’s go then!!!” she then pulled and dragged Chaewon to the training grounds.

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

 

“So you’ll have battle training with me. Then after that, archery training with Jungeun and I can assure you archery training with her is reeaaaally fun!! Oh and then afterwards will be lunch. Next will be Pegasi riding with Jinsoul!!! THOSE PEGASIS ARE SO CUTE AND SO FUN TO PLAY WITH SO I’M SURE YOU’LL HAVE FUNN!!!!! OH! OH! Then, lastly Greek lessons and history with Haseul!!! Everything is mostly boring but the good part is when you learn about those creatures and monsters and the survival 101 if you encounter them!!! You’ll really have a great time, I promise!!!” she told Chaewon as she helped her put on the gear and armor. “There! You’re all set!! Let’s get started then.” She smiled one last time before she leaded the lagging girl behind her towards the grounds.

“Okay! First, you need to be always aware of your surroundings, always be on guard, alert and ready for any potential danger.”

Yerim continued to teach Chaewon the essentials and basics of battle training but their session was cut short when Jungeun came.

With hands on her knees as she struggled to breathe and panting heavily earned confused and worried looks from the two.

“Hey, I’m sure you’re excited to teach Chaewon but your sched with her isn’t until after 30 minutes!” Yerim sighed.

Jungeun composed herself, gulping hard before she looked directly at Yerim’s eyes with full seriousness. “They’re back.”

And that’s all what it takes for Yerim to drop her sword and run so fast Usain Bolt can’t even towards the big house. She pushed open the huge double door effortlessly. Scanning the faces in the infirmary her, her face lightning up when she saw a familiar face.

“HEEJINIE!!!” she yelled before engulfing the said girl to a tight hug. “I missed you so much!!!” she loosened the hug to look more closely at the older girl’s face.

“I missed you too, Yerimie.” Heejin smiled ever so slightly.

“Yey!! By the way where’s Yeojin?” She asked excitedly, can’t wait to see her best friend again. She missed her so _so_ much she can’t contain her happiness.

Yerim watched Heejin flinched in the mention of the name, eyes getting glossy and distant. She tried to avoid eye contact but Yerim beat her into it.

“Why? There couldn’t be any possible problems right?” she smiled weakly trying to dismiss the bad thoughts in her mind.

“She- Yerim, Yeojin’s gone. I’m sorry.” Heejin dropped the words and it exploded and caused so much damage in Yerim’s heart and mind.

She laughed bitterly and stood up “No, no. This is a prank right? I know Yeojin planned all of this so she can see me cry!! Come on out now Yeojin or I’ll drag you out myself!” her strained voice echoing into the room.

“I’m sorry.” Heejin’s eyes still won’t meet hers and that’s when she lost it. The tears started fall like heavy rain, blurring and flooding her eyesight. She wiped it aggressively “Alright, you won. Heejin’s a good actress and this prank surely got me.” She pushed and opened the cabinets and anything that her small lentil bean can fit in to hide. She even pushed passed her friends desperately looking for Yeojin.

“COME ON OUT NOW IM YEOJIN!! STOP HIDING, THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!!!!!” she yelled desperately as if calling for Ares’ daughter’s name repeatedly as if it will change anything.

Heejin finally stood up from her bed, approaching the crying mess in front of her. losing a friend surely hurt incredibly like a bitch but seeing how Yerim, the most positive and such a ball of sunshine being a wreck like this just torn her heart to pieces even more.

“Stop, Yerim. Yeojin’s gone. You have to accept It.” she reached for Yerim’s arm but her hand was swatted away harshly. “Yeojin is a hero; she sacrificed herself so Hyunjin and I can survive.” Her voice cracked at the memory of that unfortunate event.

“How can that even happened? Yeojin is the best warrior in all of us here!” she looked around her friends “Hyejoo!! Can’t you talk to your dad and tell him to bring Yeojin back to life, please?”

“I can’t do that. I’m sorry.” Hyejoos face was solemn eyes, teary.

“Why not? Yeojin’s your friend too right? Please?” she’s now gripping hard on Hyejoo's hand, desperately begging.

“You know Hades won’t simply let any of the souls to be brought back to life easily like that and I’m not in good terms with him. I’m really sorry Yerim but I really can’t help you.” Yerim never felt so betrayed and hurt by Hyejoo but she knows that she is right. Hades is a jerk.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I should’ve had stopped her and dragged her away with us from those monsters.” An unfamiliar voice caught Yerim’s attention and from the information she just learned, her blood boiled with anger so she charged and tackled the girl to the ground.

“THIS WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU JUST HELPED HER THERE! SHE COULD’VE SURVIVED IF YOUR COWARD AND USELESS ASS DECIDED TO HELP HER!!!” she balled her fist and started to jab on the girl’s chest. She cried her heart out, calling repeatedly Yeojin’s name.

She knows she shouldn’t blame this girl of Yeojin’s death. But there’s a part in her just couldn’t accept the fact that they left Yeojin there to die.

Yerim’s tears fell and blended in with Hyunjin’s tears as she lied there on the ground blaming herself for Im Yeojin’s death.

Jungeun tried to interfere and calm Yerim down but the look in Heejin’s eyes told her to just leave it so she stayed there by the door with a tear strained face. Jinsoul hugged tightly with suppressed sobs.

Vivi clenched her fist as she pulled Haseul for a quick hug before Haseul decided that this mess is enough, being the mom of her group of friends. She needs to be strong. This too is very painful for her as well. She wiped her tears and calmed her breathing before she kneeled down beside Yerim and pulled her into a tight warm hug.

Yerim collapsed into the hug and Haseul kissed her forehead and patted her back, rocking their bodies back and forth as she whisper comforting words to calm her down.

It seemed to work because Yerim calmed down a bit.

Chocking on silent sobs while she process everything down, it hurts so much to know that she won’t have her partner in crime anymore, she won’t have anyone to prank her older friends, she won’t have Yeojin to banter with anything stupid, Yeojin won’t be there to teach her new fighting techniques, she won’t have anyone to play and laugh like crazy on their antics anymore.

Her painful sobs filled the silent room.

 _This can’t be real right? Please let this be a dream._ _I can’t lose Yeojin._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENT SECTION,  
> THANK YOU FOR READING AND STREAM FAVORITE!!!


	7. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Heejin centered chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu I hope you enjoy~

A hand tugged on Heejin’s sleeve making her stop in her tracks. She looked back and met the taller girl’s red and puffy eyes.

  
“W-wait.” she managed to say with her cracking voice. The girl looked so vulnerable and so Heejing decided to wrap her in her arms.

  
Trying to secure her and protect her to any possible harm. The girl chocked a sob before leaning in the embrace. “Can I stay with you instead? I- I’m sure Yerim won’t be happy to share her cabin with me.” She said as she rests her head on Heejin’s shoulder.

  
Heejin sighed “Of course, Hyunjin. You’re very much welcome in my cabin. But let me talk to Mr. D about this first. Unclaimed kids usually stays with Hermes’ cabin so…”  
Hyunjin nodded weakly as she follows the shorter girl to the big house.

 

 

_____________

 

 

 

“Welcome to my home sweet home, Iris’ cabin. Please make yourself at home.” She said while watching Hyunjin’s eyes travel against the interior of her humble cabin.

  
It’s nothing fancy, the outside looks like an ordinary cabin though the white walls are covered with various rainbow-colored gems and in the inside the cabin has rainbows painted walls, lots of prisms and other vivid looking colors and the furniture is cloud-like with rainbow backings, arms, etc. With the windows are made of stained glass and in there is a fountain with Iris’ statue that spouts liquid rainbows instead of water.

  
The bright and light atmosphere that’s usually present in the room was replaced by a dull and thick one.

  
She wished that some spirit nymph decides to sing or just anything that’ll lighten up this mood.

  
She patted the bed next to hers “You can sleep here and as you can see, I’m the only one that resides here. Apparently I’m Iris’ only human child and it’s a good thing to have me some company. It gets a little lonely here you know?” she offered a small smile but only to be returned with a tight smile and a small nod.

  
She then watched as Hyunjin sat at the edge of the bed, head hanging low as she picks on her fingernails. She stepped forward and tried to say something when a knock on her door was heard.

  
She looked at the door and mumbled a “Wait here” to the taller girl.

  
Heejin opened her door slowly and was met with a flustered and nervous looking Chaewon. It’s such a shame that they met in that way, with her crying her eyes off from mourning over a dead friend. She gave the short blonde a small smile before speaking “What brings you here this late? Is there something I can do for you?” she said.

  
“Uhm well” she watched Chaewon fiddle with a white jug in her hands. Heejin will coo at how cute the short girl looks if only the events aren’t as depressing as it is right now. “I figured that you guys might have trouble sleeping so, uhhhh I decided to round and give warm milk to help you guys sleep, I don’t know if that’ll help but Eunha put some spell or something there.” She handed Heejin the jug with a small shy smile and Heejin’s heart expanded at the sweet action of her new friend.

  
“Thank you, really. This is a big help.” She pulled the jug of milk in her chest “Good night, Chaewon” she smiled genuinely for the first time that day.

 

 

_____

 

 

She poured the warm milk into a mug before handing it to the girl in front of her. “Here, it’s warm milk.”

  
She sat down on her own bed just beside Hyunjin’s. She sipped the warm liquor, indulging the warm liquid as its warmth helped her to relax her tight and tired nerves.

  
Hyunjin’s fingers embraced the mug as she looked at the content like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. “You know, Yerim’s right. I should’ve stopped Yeojin attack those creatures by herself then maybe she’s still here with us.” Heejin listened intently at Hyunjin’s words.

  
She sighed heavily. The relaxing powers of the milk suddenly became ineffective as her shoulders began to quiver. “It’s not your fault Hyunjin. Believe me. You don’t have to blame yourself for this. If anything, I should be the one who’s to be blamed. I’m the more experienced enough but I just stayed there and let Yeojin off like that. I should’ve used force or anything just to stop her but what did I do? Nothing.”

  
If you ask Heejin if there is anyone to blame here, it’s her. She’s the oldest and most experienced between the three of them. Sure, Yeojin excels more when it comes to fighting but she could’ve done something. Chiron assigned her as the leader of the pair on their quest to take Hyunjin to the camp. She could’ve used her cool ass powers like bending the light to blind the monsters.

  
The regret and guilt is slowly killing her.

  
Heejin feels so suffocated.

  
She hates it.

  
Before she knew it the tears that she thought dried out was back, her tired eyes aren’t as tired as she thought as it decided to pour more tears intensely.

  
She wiped them aggressively and laughed mockingly at herself. “I’m so pathetic” she said. A pair of long arms wrapped her in a tight hug. “Im so sorry Heejin, I wished I wasn’t as useless as I am that day and I still hate myself for It.” Heejin buried her face on the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. “I’m really sorry.” She only shook her head, unable to form words at her state.

  
She returned the hug and pulled her closer, burying her face even deeper in the crook of the taller girl’s neck and as pathetic as it looks with the two of them clinging with each other for comfort, neither of them cared for they both find peace with each other’s arms and slowly drifted to sleep with their mugs of turned cold milk long forgotten at the bedside table.

  
Apparently Hyunjin’s warm arms made it possible for her to sleep peacefully more than that warm milk. Maybe she’ll correct Chaewon about that someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S WISH AND HOPE FOR THE SUCCESS OF OUR GIRLS' DEBUT CONCERT UWU!!~
> 
> COMMENTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED SO PLEASE DO~  
> A shout-out to chrrrssst for giving me your opinion and helping me decide. love you~


	8. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hyunjin centered chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy~

“Is this everything?” Heejin asked after she placed the box of Hyunjin’s belongings on the floor, stretching her back. "I'm gonna miss you. My room will feel too big again." she said with a pout on her lips and Hyunjin found it really cute.

“Aww you'll miss me? don't worry because I'll miss you too." The taller girl said with a fond smile before admiring the interiors of the room.

Her mouth slightly agape at the sight before her as she walked towards the wall, running her fingers at it while adoring the beautiful colors. She giggled amusedly at the sight of the wall paint changing at the touch of her fingers.

_Wow, magical paint eh?_

Pushed to the wall are single beds with chest boxes on the side for their clothes, armor and weapons. Posters of encouragements posted at the wall just above the beds.

To her opinion this room is too huge for herself. she wished she have someone to share this enormous room with but she thought she can always ask Heejin to come over.

On the living room, there’s a huge banner with ‘VICTORY’ written on it posted on the middle of the wall. The whole area can also be turned into a bedroom, gym, dining room, or military command center. There are dozens of interior-decorating schemes which she found to be so cool.

The bathroom was huge, a spacious bath with Nike’s statues acting as the pillar which she found very odd and creepy. Imagine it’s like your mom’s watching you while you bath.

Hyunjin took note to cover Nike’s eyes later when she bathes.

A narrow staircase leans against the back wall that leads up to the loft with few more spare beds and a built-storage underneath the stairs. The loft is used as a private headquarters with a huge planning table on the middle and also an arcade with various types of game consoles, claw machine, racing games and video games can be found.

Oh how much Hyunjin loves this place seems like she’ll just spend most of her time here.

++++++++++

_It was last night when her mom claimed her. She was celebrating over her small victory over rock, paper, scissors against Heejin on Iris’ cabin when she felt weird and there are blinding light surrounding her. Heejin watched with eyes wide._

_A golden wreath floating above her head. Her orange camp shirt turned over a glittering yellow sleeveless dress, with her dark hair in piled-up braids circled with a gilded laurel wreath. golden bangles on her wrist and forearm and golden laced sandals on her feet._

_Heejin smiled and pulled her into a hug. “Welcome to camp half-blood Kim Hyunjin, Daughter of Nike, the goddess of Victory,”_

+++++++++++

“Want to play Mario kart? Loser buys the winner bread.” She challenged. Making the smaller girl giggle.

“Deal.”

++++++++++++++++++

 

“Ugh I can’t believe I owe you a week worth of bread.”Heejin said while shaking her head in disbelief with a small smile playing on her lips.

“What did you expect? You can’t just beat a daughter of goddess of victory so easily miss Jeon.” Hyunjin wiggles her eyebrows.

“You’re so annoying.” Hyunjin just laughed at her. “Oh! Before I forgot, you’ll start your training today. Let’s go!” she pulled Hyunjin’s wrist and lead her towards the field.

“You’ll train together with Cheawon so you don’t have to worry too much and besides, I’ll be there so you’ll be fine!” Heejin smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

 

She took a deep breath and walked towards Chaewon and Yerim.

_Yerim._ Hyunjin still doesn’t know how to face her.

She still feels guilty about what happened and she’s not sure if Yerim will ever forgive her. But oh well this have to be settled one way or another.

Heejin tightened her grip at Hyunjin’s hand calming the taller girl’s nerves.

 

Training went well. Except how tense and awkward it is and Chaewon is such a sweetheart, throwing up random jokes to lighten up the mood and it worked a lot.

Yerim, she, still avoids Hyunjin’s eyes but at least she's being a professional and taught her a lot of techniques and other basic stuff.

 

Before they part ways Yerim pulled her behind and tree to talk. Head hanged low, chewing her lips nervously making her lower lip start to bleed.

Hyunjin isn’t breathing at all. Standing stiff with her heart wanted to pop out of her chest, it only worsen when Yerim’s eyes met hers at last.

“I- I just want to say how sorry I am. I acted like a total bitch and you didn’t deserve it. You’re new and don’t have any idea on what’s going on yet I blamed you. I’m sorry for letting my emotions took control over me. I promise I’m so much better than this.” She said with eyes glassy, tears threatening to fall any second and Hyunjin feels the same way.

“It’s okay. There’s still a part that I’m still to blame so you don’t have to apologize Yerim.” She reached for the younger girl’s hand and held it tightly.

Yerim shook her head intensely. “No. You didn’t do anything wrong. Please don’t blame yourself and I’m sorry for making you feel that way. It was an avoidable accident and I’m sure Yeojinnie won’t like things to get messy and ugly and that we’re all sad because she’s not with us anymore I'm sure she wants us to be happy and continue to smile. I really hope we can start anew and be friends.” Yerim smiled and she can’t help but smile as well. She nodded her head not trusting her ability to speak.

She feels so much better, lighter.

Yerim squealed and smiled so brightly Hyunjin almost got blinded before she launched herself on the older girl’s arms. Wrapping her on a big bear hug.

And Hyunjin couldn’t be any happier as she reciprocated the hug.

It feels like a thorn just got pulled out of her chest, at last she can breathe. She then went to the archery field with a huge grin on her face.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

 

She couldn’t help but admire Jungeun’s amazing archery skills but being a daughter of the goddess of victory everything was easy for her. She even helped the struggling Chaewon how to aim proplerly. She smilled when Jungeun praised her everytime she hit a bullseye.

Then lunch happened. She ate happily, even choked on her bread but the smile of her face won’t leave.

Heejin just stared at her in disbelief as she pat Hyunjin’s back. Though she feels extremely happy for the taller girl and glad that she cleared things with Yerim and now they’re friends. She couldn’t help but feel like a proud mom.

Hyunjin almost walked away in pure horror and second hand embarrassment the moment she saw Jinsoul wearing a horse mask as she says “WELCOME TO PEGASI TRAINING 101 WITH NO OTHER THAN, MISS JUNG JINSOUL.” She has her arms spread wide as if presenting herself. “NOW CLAP!!!”

No one did.

Even Yerim didn't.

“Oh my gods, Jinsoul you’re so embarrassing stop.” Sooyoung said as she covers her face in embarrassment.

“Shut up, Sooyoung she’s cute.” Jungeun said which earned disgusted looks from her friends.

She cleared her throat and removed her horse mask. Now she looks so much better. Really if she’s not so much an airhead she’ll be so much better.

“Anyways, I’ll be teaching you guys the basics of pegasi riding today and the dos and don’ts because after all, I am the best trainer you could ever have.” And there she goes again with her stupid looking grin.

Really she feels embarrassed for this girl.

Jinsoul’s smile faded quickly the moment Haseul opened her mouth. “Well that’s because you understand the pegasis better coz they’re your siblings.”

They laughed their lungs out.

“Right, you’re sisters with horses. Why do I forget about this all the time?” Jungeun said while wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes “I can’t believe I’m girlfriends with a horse. Wait. Aren’t you a fish?” she asked wide eyed.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

“Gods, Jungeun you’re so stupid. Just shut your mouth.” Haseul stated. “Pegasis are Poseidon’s children so she’s just siblings with horses and Jinsoul is more of a fish, dumb dumb. I can’t believe I’m wasting my precious and knowledgeable brain cells with you all. I’m just going to find Kahei.” She said before looking at the newbies “Good luck guys. Just call me there for Greek lesson and history after this.” She smiled then left to go to Hephaestus’ cabin.

“I’m not even siblings with every horse in the world!!” Jinsoul whined but Haseul’s too far to hear.

Hyunjin just smiled at her new friends’ antics and bantering like this is so much better than them grieving over a lost friend.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do comment. your opinion and thoughts are my fuel. so please do uwu.  
> and also please vote for loona so we can give them the first win they deserve.


	9. Bloody ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chaewon centered chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy reading!~

Chaewon was walking back to her cabin after playing with Jiwoo and Sooyoung when she noticed a struggling Yerim with piles of parcels of her arms.

Taking hurried strides to the younger girl, she then tapped Yerim’s shoulder making the latter flinch.

“Gods! Chaewon you scared me!” she gasped dramatically.

“Sorry. Can I help you with that?” she motioned at the parcels on the younger girl’s arms.

“OH! THANK YOU! YOU’RE SO KIND!!” Yerim nodded and handed her half of what she’s carrying.

“So, where to?” she asked as the two of them started to walk.

“Hyejoo’s place.” Chaewon’s body stiffen at the mention of the name of Hades’ daughter. Surely they hanged out only because of they’re friends.

She actually hasn’t spoken a word with Hyejoo after the incident. She saw Hyejoo talk to her friends and maybe cracked a smile or two but she doesn’t know how to act around her.

What if Hyejoo’s still pissed about what happened at the capture the flag? Yerim did mention that the girl hates losing.

The more steps they took the heavier and colder the atmosphere is with fog everywhere. Chaewon felt like a kid going on for a trick or treat in a haunted house in the middle of a spooky cemetery.

She glanced at the younger girl beside her but Yerim’s smile isn’t even faltering. Apparently Yerim is too excited to see her friend and deliver the goods Hades sent for Hyejoo.

And there it is.

Hades’ cabin.

The cabin looks like a traditional Greek temple but built of pure obsidian, there are no windows and a skull is hanging over the doorway. Door painted with black and torches on the side of the door that burn green fire twenty-four hours a day.

Chaewon gulped as Yerim knocked on the door. She can’t believe she’s in front of the doors of hell.

The door opened slowly and there, at the other side of the door stood Son Hyejoo. Clad in an all-black outfit. Her raven hair was tied in a high pony tail, and instead of the typical orange camp shirt she wears a black loose shirt printed with a skull design, pale skin peeking out of her ripped jeans and combat boots.

Her brows raised in question as she looks at Yerim. Chaewon may be relieved that Hyejoo isn’t acknowledging her presence or pissed that the younger girl isn’t acknowledging her presence.

“Your dad sent these.” Yerim said as she hand the packages to the other girl. Hyejoo eyed her and she panicked so she gave the parcels to Yerim instead.

“….Right. Thanks for this Yerim.” She said as she close the door but Yerim stopped her midway.

“Actually can we go inside for a while? You know, so we can hang out.” Yerim said with a pout.

“I’m in a middle of a bloody ritual.” She stated plainly but Chaewon’s heart dropped. _Ritual? Bloody ritual? Is she offering bodies to her dad? Summoning souls? Oh, good gods help me._ She prayed quietly to the gods above.

“OF FUN!! LET US JOIN!!” she blinked repeatedly trying to process what Yerim just said.

She’s going to die. She’s sure Hyejoo and Yerim will offer her soul at the ritual to summon whatever creature they want.

With hesitant steps she went inside the cabin with eyes wide and cautious steps.

Once inside the cabin Chaewon’s nostrils were flooded with the scent of home baked cookies and fresh laundry. It was dark only lighted with candles, scented candles. The beds are coffin shaped with polished mahogany frames with brass railings and blood red velvet pillows and sheets.

The room was clean and neat. Everything was organized. There's a shelf filled with various books and CDs.

On the middle of the room is a small shrine with bones and jewels. But on the far end of the room was brightly lit with computer lights.  

Pairs of computer screens sat on a table and other apparatus that she believes are for gaming. There’s a mini fridge on the corner of the wall just beside the computer table.

There are also other gaming consoles, like a small arcade. Shooting games, arcade hoops basketball and pacman lined up side by side adjacent to the small shrine.

If she doesn’t know better she’ll mistake the place as Nike’s cabin of course minus the shrine with bones and other stuff.

And what she find weird is there’s no magic circle made with blood, no magic candles and summoning spell books.

“What ritual?” she whispered to Yerim.

Yerim giggled and her answer her back with an enthusiastic “Oh! She means playing games.”

She muttered a ‘oh’ and nodded her head.

Hyejoo unwrapped the parcel and removed a PS4 with various PS4 game disks. Chaewon can’t help but adore the sight of Hyejoo unwrapping the  gifts like a child with that small excited smile of her face. She finished unboxing with a satisfied grin.

Yerim squealed and took the PS4 to prepare it. “What do you want to play? Mario kart? Fortnite? Detroit: become human?”

“Super smash bros” Hyejoo said with an excited glint on her eyes. Chaewon find it really cute how excited she gets at gaming. Like a puppy excited to play.

She joined the two and sat beside Yerim with Hyejoo on the latter’s side. The game was almost done loading when Yerim abruptly stood scaring the other girls.

“Is there something wrong Yerim?” she asked worriedly.

“Shoot, I forgot it’s my turn to clean the room. Yuna will scold me, I’m really sorry but I have to go. I’ll make it up to you guys. I promise.” Then she rushed out of the door.

Leaving the two behind, Hyejoo coughed taking Chaewon’s attention. “So, ughh shall we play?” she asked awkwardly. Now that Yerim’s not here to fill all the dead silence, everything is just too awkward.

“Yeah, sure”

+++++++++++++++

“YOU CHEATED!!! I’M SURE YOU DID, YOU CHEATER!!” Cheawon said with her cheeks puffed and arms crossed on her chest.

“I DID NOT! I’M JUST TOO GOOD AND YOU SUCK!” Hyejoo retorted with her brows furrowed.

“I DON’T SUCK! YOU JUST CHEATED!” she frowned deeper; she can’t believe Hyejoo did her dirty like that. She’s usually good at video games so she’s sure that the other girl cheated.

She doesn’t know where this confidence to banter with the daughter of the God of the underworld comes from but her pride as a self-proclaimed gamer is too hurt right now.  

“I SWEAR TO RIVER STYX I DID NOT CHEAT!!” Hyejoo tilted her head in frustration as her brows furrowed deeper. There’s a small pout playing on her lips and Chaewon almost cooed at how cute Hyejoo looks.

She erased the thought and slapped herself internally; she can’t call a cheater cute. No, this needs to be settled.

“Rematch. I demand a rematch.” She said firmly.

“Sure princess but we both know that you’ll just lose miserably.” Chaewon’s blood boiled in annoyance as she watched the devil smirk at her.

 

 

And she sure did lose miserably and she went to bed with the decision to visit Hyunjin sometime to teach her techniques so she can kick Hyejoo’s ass next time they play.

Yes, next time. Definitely next time.

 

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

_Chaewon walked cautiously on an unknown place. It was dark. And she’s sure she’s in a cave but she doesn’t know how she got in there._

_Everything was hazy, like she’s watching a 5D movie._

_With deep breaths she walked deeper into darkness._

_She watched the shadows play from the fire on the torches placed on the wall. She’s pretty sure that her steps should echo or at least make a sound but there’s nothing. She walked further down the cave when she heard voices._

_“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!? WHY DON’T YOU JUST KILL ME?!” a girl yelled, clad with a familiar tattered orange shirt, blood dripping from her forehead. Hands handcuffed on the wall her face pale, visible dark circles under her eyes and lips dry._

_A brown haired girl on a beautiful flowy dress looked at the girl with a scowl on her pretty face as she then transformed to a huge blue feathered bird with a head of a woman._

_Her sharp claws clawed deeply on the girl’s shoulder. Piercing her shoulder blades, the girl shrieked in pain as blood gushed out of her fresh wound._

_“I can kill you here and now but I still have reasons to let you live. You’re my little bait. I’ll let you go when I get what I want.” She whispered on the girl’s ear._

_The girl glared on the creature as she spat in her face in disgust and anger but the action only mad the creature more furious as she deepen her claw on the girl’s shoulder._

_The girl looks too young, like a younger version of Haseul and Chaewon’s heart ripped at the sight._

_She tried to help the girl but her hand just passed through the girl’s body. She panicked and shouted but they don’t see nor hear her._

_Then everything is suddenly spinning, her vision blurry and there’s ringing in her ears then everything went black._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do comment your comments are what makes me continue writing  
> thank you for reading


	10. Oh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chaewon centered chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Chaewon woke up with a start. Hand on her chest with her free hand curled on a tight grip on her sheets as she desperately gasps for air.

Sweat continuously dripping from her forehead with her shirt clinging tightly to her wet body. She took a deep breath before forcing her shaking legs to get up.

She walked towards the table, took a pitcher of water and poured herself a glass. Chugging the cool liquid down to her dry throat, she finished it with a sigh.

_“What was that odd…very odd dream?”_

She tried to recollect herself but the thoughts kept on swirling in her mind, making it hard for her to think straight.

She went back to her bed, leaning deeper in her comfy and fluffy mattress, drowning her thoughts with the soft violin music playing. She then closed her eyes attempting to sleep again and forget about the dream.

She didn’t get to.

It’s a first for a child of Hypnos to have trouble sleeping.

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

Chaewon dragged her tired legs into Nike’s cabin. She knocked lazily and after a few moments the door opened.

Heejin greeted her with a bright “Oh! Chaewonnie good morning!”

She muttered a small good morning and asked for Hyunjin. It’s been weeks and it’s nothing new for the whole camp to know that Heejin and Hyunjin spends their nights together sometimes or mostly.

“She’s upstairs. Playing that stupid video game that I can’t learn how to play.” She nodded and went straight into Nike’s daughter’s whereabouts.

Chaewon plopped dramatically on the floor beside the taller girl’s side. “What can I do for you miss Park?” the latter asked not even sparing her a glance as she continues to focus on the game in front of her.

“Help me, Hyun. I want to be good at gaming.” She said silently, head now resting on Hyunjin’s lap.

The latter paused her game, placed her controller on the floor and finally looked at her eyes. “And why is that? You’re already pretty good yourself, unlike Heejin that dies every 3 minutes within the game.” Chaewon just pouted on her as she tries to beg Hyunjin with her puppy eyes. “Wait. Is this because of Hyejoo?”

Chaewon’s pout deepen and that answers Hyunjin’s question.

She sighed and patted the blonde’s head. “Why do you keep on challenging Hyejoo? She’s a pro at gaming, you can’t just easily beat her.”

“But aren’t you a pro too? You’re the daughter of the goddess of victory so you’re superior to her in gaming and mostly anything aaand that means that if you teach me your ways I can beat her easily like a pulp.”

“Points were made. Alright, fine. I’ll teach you but you have to smuggle me that special bread that the nymphs only serve for Mr. D.”

“Deal.” Oh how she pray she won’t get whooped and cursed by the nymphs.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

 

“You’re here again.” Hyejoo looked at her with an amused smile, left hand on the door knob. She has her hair in a messy bun, raven strands sticking out all over the place. Clad in a plain black v-neck shirt, a silver necklace with a skull pendant resting on her exposed collarbones. Black skinny jeans and her signature combat boots.

Chaewon got stunned for a second before she realized her sole purpose in her visit.

 “Ready to lose?” she smiled smugly making Chaewon scoff loudly.

“As if.”

+++++

They’re on their third round of Mario kart and Chaewon hasn’t won even once. She’s starting to feel annoyed and mentally cursing Hyunjin on her mind. That stupid bread won’t be worth stealing because she’s losing.

And for the third time Hyejoo won. “So, I see you got better but still not enough to beat me.” And Chaewon swore she’s this close in erasing that smugness in the younger girl’s face.

“Shut up.” Is all she can say as the tip of her ears started to redden in embarrassment.

Hyejoo chuckled as she stood up, dusting her clothes. She offered her hand to the sulking Chaewon beside her.

“Hey, let’s go.” Chaewon just stared at her quizzically.

“You’re not going to bring me in for a tour in the underworld, right?” she said with a teasing hint but she took Hyejoo’s hand anyways.

“Only if you want me too.” The younger girl slowly pulled her up and now that their face to face, Hyejoo’s smile looks different from her usual smugness.

Almost soft looking.

“No thanks.” She retracted her hand to her side. “Where are we going?”

“I’m hungry. Let’s go get something to eat.”

 

+++++++++++++

 

After eating they decided, more like Chaewon decided to visit Yerim and just dragged the younger girl with her.

Now they are sitted in Yerim’s pastel colored bed. Posters and photos decorated with glitters posted on the wall. Stuffed animals occupying half of the space of her bed so the two cramped together for space while Yerim sits on her revolving chair.

Legs pressed in her chest as she spins mindlessly making Chaewon’s head spin together.

“Okay, stop.” She said and effectively enough Yerim stop. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” she needed to ask. Ever since they arrived at the cabin Yerim isn’t as smiley and bubbly as she normally is.

And that makes Chaewon sad and worried.

“Who do I need to murder?” Hyejoo asked her brows furrowed and teeth gritted.

“You’re not going to kill anyone Hyejoo.” But the said girl just rolled her eyes.

Yerim laughed half-heartedly “No one. Because she’s already dead.”

The mood totally dropped.

Chaewon feels bad. She truly does. She heard great and funny stories about Yeojin from her friends but she doesn’t have any idea what the kid looks like.

Jungeun said that Yeojin looks like the younger version of Haseul. But still. She wants to see it for herself.

“Uhmm I’m really sorry for that Yerim but may I ask for a picture of Yeojin’s? I’m really curious about her.” she asked carefully, not wanting to trigger anything in this sensitive situation.

“Of course.” Yerim said with a small smile as she stood up and rummage into her things. Pulling out a photo album covered with different cute animal stickers.

She flipped the pages a few times before stopping. Staring longingly on the picture before passing it to Chaewon.

She held it carefully as if dropping it to the floor will cause her death.

She looked intently at the photo. Yerim had her arms around a girl, they both have matching pigtails and smiles brighter than the sun. Her eyes scanned the shorter girls features before realization slapped her hard in the face like a wet towel.

_Oh?_

Eyes wide as saucers and heart pounding against her rib cage “Is this Yeojin?” she said, gulping slowly.

Yerim nodded her head with sad eyes and she knew she needed to tell Yerim about her dream.

“Yerim, I need to tell you something.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s about Yeojin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other ships will be featured in the next chapters so please just wait a little longer.  
> I'm taking things really slowly so tell me if you guys want faster progression in the next chapters. 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE VOTE FOR LOONA.
> 
> And do comment and tell me what you think.  
> Thank you for reading.


	11. Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Haseul centered chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy~

Haseul was organizing her papers and blueprints about Kahei’s new android project. She smiled fondly thinking about the older girl’s enthusiasm about building the perfect android.

Her smile dropped when she heard loud knocks from the door. Rushing her way to the door, she opened it with a concerned look.

There she met Yerim’s face full of panic, eyes glassy, eyebrows knit together and lips quivering. Her mother like instincts kicking in, she pulled the younger girl to a hug.

“What’s wrong?” she asked in a hushed tone. Drawing circles on Yerim’s back to make the latter calm down.

“..Chaewon..-She” Yerim tugging tightly on Haseul’s shirt and voice muffled as her face was buried in Haseul’s neck. “Dream….-Yeojin..” at this point Yerim broke down a sob and Haseul need to loosen the hug to look directly at the younger girl’s eyes directly.

“What did you say? What about Yeojin?” She’s not dumb, she got the idea that maybe Yeojin is alive if that’s what’s Chaewon’s dream indicates but she needs to ask. She doesn’t want to have a false hope.

“Yeojin’s alive…..Chaewon saw it in her dream.” Yerim confirmed.

Her eyes big as saucers. She pulled Yerim one last time in a tight hug.

She then tugged Yerim up “Come on. We need to tell Mr. D about this.”

They ran their way to the big house, with every step they take the lighter they feel. Her heart was full of giddiness as she was ecstatic about the news that her cousin is alive.

Yeojin is her cousin, her best friend.

They were together as long as she can remember and when she was sent to camp without her when she was 12, that summer was the loneliest and worst summer ever.

Yeojin used to ask her to tutor her on her math assignments. She feels proud when her cousin visits her with her math test paper marked with ‘PERFECT’ and a star stamped with a small ‘very good!’ on it.

And when Yeojin learned that Haseul’s not like any other human being, but a demigod, her adoration towards Haseul intensifies, with bright wide eyes she follows Haseul everywhere, copies whatever she does.

It was adorable.

And when the news broke that Yeojin too is a half-blood, the both of them were ecstatic. They went to camp together that summer, and that was the best summer they ever had.

So when Heejin came with the news that her favorite person in the entire world didn’t made it alive, her heart broke to pieces. Crushed. Pulverized.

It was so hard to pull herself together, act like everything will be alright but she have to. For the sake of her friends, as the mother of their group, she needs to act tough.

So every time Kahei visits her with a cup of hot chocolate or when she listen to Kahei’s soft yet excited voice as she talks about her future invention plans on her bed cuddling together and the older girl’s peppermint and cinnamon scent fills her nose and as she melts on the older girl’s arms perfectly, she feels more at peace as if she was sleeping in one of the comfy beds in Hypnos’ cabin.

So she’s definitely overjoyed, over joyed was an understatement as the joy she feels is too much to learn that she didn’t completely lose her cousin.

They arrived at the big house and saw that some of her other friends were already gathered there. Faces unreadable.

She settled herself next to the still shaken Yerim.

Jungeun sighed loudly “What is it? Did we do something wrong?” she asked Mr. D with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she was probably interrupted in her date with Jinsoul.

“No. actually I have no Idea, I was peacefully having my siesta when this three” he eyed Yerim, Chaewon an Hyejoo “Barged in. this better be important or else.” He doesn’t have to finish the sentence when thy all know how cruel his punishments are like cleaning the pegasis’ stables every day and giving them pedicures.

Yerim walked to the center, took a deep breath and looked around maintaining eye contact with the others. “Yeojin….she’s alive. Or at least maybe.”

This received various reactions from her friends. With Jungeun asking how, Jinsoul and her dumb surprised expression, eyes big, eyebrows shot into her hairline and mouth agape. Jiwoo have her mouth covered with her hand as her other free hand was gripping tightly at sooyoung’s forearm for support, Sooyoung was asking Yerim questions while Heejin and Hyunjin was just staring at Yerim in disbelief, tears slowly pooling their eyes.

Kahei walked towards Haseul and reached for her hand and held it tightly, slowly pulling her to her side.

“How did you know? What made you so sure?” Sooyoung continued to bombard Yerim with questions.

“It was me. It was in my dream.” Heads snapped in the voice’s direction. Chaewon had her head low, chewing her lower lip.

“Saw what exactly? You know we can’t just assume things like this especially about something big as this, my dear.” Mr. D spoke up after his silence.

Chaewon closed her eyes for a while and calmed her nerves. “Clearly saw it in my dream; actually I’m not sure if it’s a dream. It- it feels like I, myself, was there, In that moment, like I'm completely part of that scene. I saw Yeojin chained up against a wall in some cave. And there was this…this winged woman.”

“A harpy.” Haseul corrected.

“Yes, a harpy. I saw how she clawed Yeojin at the shoulder and talking about how Yeojin is her bait. That she's waiting for something or someone.”

“Is that all? Did she say anything else? Is she severely injured?” Haseul asked full of worry, her heart hurts at the thought of her cousin being tortured so badly.

“Yes that’s all. Aside from a few scratches and that wound in her shoulder, I think she's fine. Though  when I tried to help her my body just passed through hers, my head started to pound and everything went black then the next thing I knew I woke up from that dream.” She said with an apologetic look and Haseul clearly understands that. She couldn’t blame the younger girl for the lack of other details but of course she’s thankful for Chaewon’s ability to see visions on her dreams.

She felt Kahei squeeze her hand, she looked at her side and met the older girl’s warm gaze and comforting smile. She remove her hold on Haseul's hand and instead wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shoulders.

“Everything will be alright.” she said and Haeul nods before lening her head on Kahei's shoulder. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND THANK YOU FOR READING  
> I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE BETTER SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME


	12. I have you and you have me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kahei centered chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy~

“With that all being said, we need to plan everything thoroughly. Yeojin is out there facing her death.” Mr. D. said while scratching his beard.

Haseul, who’s still wrapped in Kahei’s arms, raised her hand, gaining everyone’s attention in the room.

“I’ll go.” She said sternly.

“What?”

“I said I’ll go. I’ll go save Yeojin. I can’t stand here knowing that my cousin is alive and out there captured by monsters that can easily crush her like a bug. If anything bad happens to her I-” She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. “Please let me go get her.”

The moment Haseul finished talking she collapsed further in Kahei’s arms. The older girl caressed her arms as she pulled the younger girl closer.

“Haseul, I said we need to plan this more thoroughly. I understand your desperation to save your cousin but we need to be more careful. I can’t afford anyone to be gone missing again. Worse, dead.”

“I’ll go with her.” Kahei pulled out of her hold in Haseul and stepped forward. She can feel the eyes boring through her soul.

“Kahei no.” Haseul said as she pulled Kahei back from the wrist. Staring directly into her eyes.

She looked back at Haseul’s red and puffy eyes. Oh how hurt she is seeing the younger girl at that state.

Kahei knows Haseul as the tough smart girl that won’t back down at anything and that she’s the type that will crush anyone in a debate, she’s stubborn and will do anything and will take any risk to win, she acts like a mom despite her young age, aside all that Haseul is a huge dork that loves hugs and cuddles while watching movies, loves it so much when Kahei run her fingers in her brown locks, loves hot chocolates while reading books, loves climbing the cabin roof to stargaze at midnight under the starry sky, and she puts herself last at everything and that’s what makes her so precious Kahei wants to put her in her pocket and protect her at all cost.

And that’s what Kahei will do now.

She’ll go with Haseul and make sure the younger girl will come back to the camp alive.

“You can’t go on a quest alone and you know that.” She took Haseul’s hands and wrapped it with hers.

“No. I can’t afford to lose you too.”

“You won’t. Trust me.” She smiled sincerely, hoping that the sincerity in her eyes will be enough to convince Haseul.

“Gee alright, But I can’t let you two go on your own.” Mr. D said as he eyes the two.

“I’ll go with them.” All the attention was averted to Heejin who have this determined look in her eyes. “I would like to right my mistakes. I’ll bring her back here safely this time.”

“I’ll go too. I still feel too guilty from what happened before.” Hyunjin stepped forward this time next to Heejin. She too, despite the tears threatening to fall has fire in her eyes.

“Let them go.” Everyone looked passed at Mr. D’s shoulders and saw Chiron with a fond smile “I have trust in them.” He locked eyes with Haseul and smiled wider.

“Okay. But please be careful and take care of yourselves.” Mr. D. said defeated as he heaved a long sigh “And please come back alive.”

He pulled the four into a hug.

Kahei felt her heart swelled. Really, Mr. D. may be such a big jerk at times but he’s a huge softie.

She smiled as she reciprocated the hug.

“So, when do you leave?” He asked within the hug.

“Tonight.” Haseul said. Surprising everyone in the room including the three that will go together with her.

“What?”

 

 

++++++++++++++++

 

 

Kahei wore her pink magic tool belt covered with deer patches and shove her necessities inside the pockets. Albeit the small appearance of the pockets, the belt is seemingly endless she can pull anything from the belt that can be found in a workshop or forge. Kahei can also retrieve food from her tool belt. She can put items in the belt that did not come from and retrieve them at a later time.

She found it really convenient since she doesn’t have to bring any backpacks for her quests.

Kahei admired and looked around her room; the red bricks were decolorized into black from the smoke and oil grease from her machines. She looked at the small part on the wall that is covered with newspapers, she was trying to test a new makeshift potato gun at that time and underestimated it’s power and blasted a hole through her wall.

She watched as the LED lights blinked in rhythm in the control panel beside her bed. She walked over her working table and stared at her blueprints and plans for her ultimate android model before stacking it in a folder.

“I’ll continue working on you later.” She said as she placed the folder in a drawer.

She then walked towards the circular door that is designed as a vault door; she twisted the knob and pulled it open with the gears churning and the smoke hissing.

She exited her cabin and went straight into Haseul’s.

 

She met Haseul outside Athena’s cabin, clad in denim jacket with a simple white shirt under tucked in black jeans, her army green bag suspended in her right shoulder.

Kahei admired how Haseul looks ethereal even with her eyebrows knitted together. She’s sure a lot of things are going in the younger girl’s mind as always, probably overthinking about the quest.

“Hey.” She called Haseul as she walked towards her.

“Hey.” Haseul called back. The crease in her forehead fading ever so slightly.

“Are you worried?” Kahei sure as hell Haseul is because she is too.

“Worse. I’m scared.” The younger girl said and again the crease in her forehead forming even deeper this time and Kahei has this sudden reflex to reach over it and rub it with her thumb to smoothen it.

“Don’t be. I know what you’re thinking and I’m sure you’re wrong this time. Everything will be fine because I have you and you have me.” She said staring deeply in Haseul’s eyes, her hand sliding to the side of Haseul’s face to cup it. “And you have those two as well.” She motioned at Heejin and Hyunjin who’s running towards them.

She pulled back her hand but Haseul caught it and held it tightly.

“Yes. I’m sure.” She said with her eyes still at the two but the small smile playing in her lips made Kahei even more confident in the quest.

Heejin and Hyunjin reached them moments later.

“Sorry we’re late. Hyunjin took her time in packing breads in her bag.” Heejin said with tint of annoyance dripping in her words as she glared playfully at the taller girl.

“I need it to survive.” Hyunjin said flippantly.

Kahei sighed. _‘This will be a long adventure’_

“Hey you dorks.” The four of them looked back and saw Sooyoung with the rest of their friends.

“I can’t believe you guys are planning to leave without even saying good bye. I’m hurt.” Jinsoul said with her eyes glassy.

This girl really is a crybaby. And then she saw Jiwoo who’s the REAL crybaby already bawling her eyes out saying words she couldn’t understand with how muffled they are but she’s sure she meant something like “Take care and come back here alive. I’ll miss you guys.”

Yerim lunched herself in Kahei’s arms, wrapping her in a tight hug “You better come back in one piece. I’ll really miss you please come back soon.”

“If you guys die I’ll pull you out of the underworld just to kill you myself.” Jungeun said as she glared at the four before breaking into a big smile and hugged Haseul.

Kahei felt her heart stung into the sight but she decided to cast it aside.

“Hey! That’s my line!” Hyejoo yelled before pouting and pulling the four of them in a bear hug.

Chaewon just smiled and hugged them awkwardly.

 

After all of her friends bid them good bye and said their good lucks, they proceeded to go to the entrance of the camp.

“So, how are we going there? Where are we even going?” Kahei asked the brunet beside her with her eyebrow arched.

“Just trust me.” Haseul said before walking towards the yellow dodge ram truck, swirling the keys in her finger.

“That I do.”  She stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit messy or sumn I kinda rushed this adhlksalka  
> anyways, please do comment and thank you for reading


	13. Meal for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Heejin centered chapter

Heejin looks outside the window, admiring how the scenery changes from Seoul’s urban view to a more rural view.

She watches the trees dance to the air and opened the window and feels the cool fresh air.  

She smiles at the refreshing change and closed her eyes.

Forgetting how much danger she is about to face and just savor this moment of peace.

It’s been hours since they left the camp and Haseul still haven’t told them where they’re going but instead continued to go south.

Heejin fiddled with her necklace subconsciously; thumb caressing the details of the rabbit pendant.

She remembered the time when her father gave it to her on her seventh birthday. Rabbit as her favorite animal, she will always have the necklace on.

Her dad being a photo journalist has to go on long trips for stories to tell the world. Capturing the perfect angle and perfect moment that he will relay to the people, telling stories through photos and Heejin really admired his job. Tagging along on her father’s trips and adventures, she will sit on the passenger’s seat and they will sing songs on the top of their lungs that will later turn into fits of giggles that will turn into full laughter.

How her dad will sometimes use her as a model for his photos on photo shoots as a freelance photographer or sometimes just for fun.

Remembering how her dad’s eyes will disappear when he smiles and how wrinkles will form at the side of his eyes. How he pats her head and sings her to sleep.

A faint smile made it on her lips at the memory.

Heejin knows that this is not the time to be sentimental but she couldn’t help it since it’s been so long since the last time she saw her dad.

And maybe she’s doing it since she knows that she may not be able to see her dad again because of the quest.

She’s starting to overthink when she felt Hyunjin reached out for her hands and intertwined it. The gesture made her smile brighter as she looks at the taller girl beside her.

 “What’s on your mind?” she heard the girl whisper as if the older girls in front of them will be eavesdropping into their conversation.

“Nothing much, just being sentimental.” she answered back before nuzzling into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck.

She squeezed her hand to reassure the other girl and also to reassure herself that everything’s fine before closing her eyes, the soft music at the truck’s radio lulling her to sleep.

 

+++++++

 

She opened her eyes to the sight of a gasoline station, the truck parked and the older girls gone from their respective seats.

“Awake now?” she heard a voice beside her.

She yawned and stretched her limp limbs. “Yup” she said popping the ‘p’ sound. “Where’s Haseul and Kahei?” she asked as she looked around them.

“The gas needed to be refilled so we made a stop and Haseul wants to get more snacks. They’re at the convenience store.”

She hummed as a response before getting out of the car. The cool breeze making her shiver a bit.

They’re at a small shabby gasoline station at the side of the hi-way and a small convenience store placed a couple of steps away.

“Let’s help them get some snacks.” She said to the girl still sitting inside of the truck.

 

They went inside the store side by side but the only thing that faced them was silence.

There isn’t any single soul in the store aside from the racks and shelves full of food. The lights flickers faintly and only the sound of the aircondition can be heard.

No staffs and definitely no sight of Haseul and Kahei.

_No Haseul and Kahei._

Heejin is starting to panic. The two can be in danger or something and she needs to think and act fast to solve this.

She reached on her xiphos that she calls Heekkie on her belt. Hands wrapped on its mahogany handle ready to pull it out any second.

Her friends clowned her at first when she chose the half adamantine and half celestial bronze made weapon that is short, only inches longer than a dagger. But she chose the weapon when she learned that the blade is originally from a broken spear and was recycled.

She felt inspired that even broken things can still be useful in the form of new things.

 

All senses alert and on guard.

Her grip on her weapon tightens when the door to the staff room opened.

A tall slender man around 6 feet in height walked out clad in a uniform that have the store’s logo in it and his name plate says “Gus“

He smiled at the two girls, teeth too white and shiny; his eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses, his curly disheveled hair are sticking out all over the place.

“Hi, what can I do for you two gorgeous girls?” he asked, voice raspy and too high for him.

She leaned in to Hyunjin and whispered “I don’t feel right about this, Hyun”

“Neither do I.” She sighed and brought her eyes back to the guy in front of them, hand still gripping hard on her xiphos.

“No thanks. We can handle ourselves.” She said warily making Gus frown slightly.

“But it’s rare to have customers since my store is situated in a very secluded area, so I want to serve you in whatever I can.” He said and again flashing a wide smile.

She’s having this weird and dangerous vibes from this man and its pushing her in the edge.

She breathes in sharply “Fine. Did you see two girls enter this store? One with pink hair and the other one is a brunette.” She asked, eyebrows knitted as she stared intently to Gus, expectantly waiting for an answer.

Gus scratched his chin before coming off with an answer “Two girls eh? Oh! They went here earlier but they already left.”

“Did they say where they’re going?” Hyunjin asked.

“No but I think they’ll be in my stomach soon- I mean I think they’re on their way back to your truck.” He smiled nervously, flashing his white pointy teeth.

“Excuse me, What?” Heejin tried to ignore what he said and though that she misheard but Hyunjin proves it otherwise.

“What do you mean they’ll be in your stomach soon?” the taller girl asked, she draws her celestial bronze hoplite sword.

Heejin followed suit, weapons pointed at Gus and ready to charge in any moment.

“Oopss. Didn’t mean to let it slip.” He shook his head “Guess I’ll just show you. It’s about time the mist wears off anyway.” He took of his glasses and placed it in the counter he then looked back at the duo with his same wide smile.

Few moments later when the mist completely wears off, he wears nothing except his pants, Gus grew more taller, he have claws instead of normal hands but the weirdest thing is he doesn’t have a head but instead his face is situated in the middle of his chest.

The two girls where left in shock as they watch him transform.

“An anthropophagus” Heejin said in disbelief “Dammed cannibals.”

“You’re right. And you two tasty demigods will be added in my meal for dinner tonight.” He laughed before charging at the two girls.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i know its lacking but oh well  
> please do comment


	14. Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jungeun centered chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR WEEKS I WAS TOO BUSY WITH MY FINAL DEFENSE, SCHOOL REQUIREMENTS AND FINALS BUT YES I'M FREE NOW!!  
> SEM BREAK AT LAST.  
> N E WAYS, LAID EASE AND GENTS ENJOY~  
> I'LL MAKE SURE TO UPDATE THIS WEEK TOO TO MAKE UP FOR THE LAST WEEKS I HAVEN'T UPDATED.
> 
> btw I changed jinsoul's eye color from green to blue coz we all know that she suits it better. idk what i was thinking back then. and yes, I edited that part already back in chap 2.

Another arrow shot and another miss.

She lowered her bow and tossed it to the ground with a grunt.

Losing count on how many times she missed the target, usually Jungeun doesn’t miss any target in any occasion.

Everything’s getting in her nerves lately, she feels restless after her friends left for the quest. There’s this feeling in the pit of her stomach that takes her on edge.

She pulled her hair in frustration as she slumped down in the ground.

“Goodness Jungeun, stop sighing. It’ll shorten your lifespan.” The said girl shook her head before heaving another deep sigh.

She watched her friend walk towards her,  her red hair bouncing ever so slightly as she takes her steps and small flower buds grows on her footsteps “I just said stop sighing, why won’t you listen to me! If it were Haseul you’ll listen in an instant. Oh.” Her friend stopped talking, her furrowed eyebrows furrowing even more; she moved her fringe to the side and sat beside her friend. “I think I get it, you’re worried about her?”

“What do you mean?” Jungeun closed her eyes shut tightly before looking at her best friend “I’m worried about of all them.” Her lips forming a thin line “It’s just-“

“It’s okay, I understand.” Jiwoo patted her shoulder before shooting her a bright smile. “Snap out of it, we all know that Haseul’s the brightest and most responsible here in the whole camp so I’m sure she’ll be fine and the other girls as well. Kahei will make sure that nothing bad will happen to Haseul so, cheer up!!”

“Right.” Jungeun ran her finger through her silver locks before giving her friend a small smile. “You’re right.”

“That’s it!!!” Jiwoo stood up and stretched her legs “Now come on, I’m sure soul’s waiting for you!” she offered her hand for her friend to take which Jungeun gladly took.

_“That’s right, Jinsoul’s for me”_

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

Jungeun’s in the middle of sharpening the arrowheads of her arrows when she felt a presence nearing closer.

“Jiwoo said I’ll find you here.” The voice said bouncy and playfully.

“Congratulations, you found me.” She said nonchalantly, still focused on sharpening her weapon.

“Jungeun, is everything okay? Are we okay?” the words were heavy with worry and concern; it made her stop what she’s doing and look up.

There she met blue orbs full of worry.

She sighed once again and dropped her arrows on the table. She reached for her hand and held it tight.

Shutting her eyes close, trying to clear up her mind. She felt Jinsoul squeeze her hand. “I’m sorry.” She hanged her head low.

“No. Look at me.” Jinsoul used her free hand to cup Jungeun’s cheek and now that they’re eyes are locked with each other.

Jinsoul’s heart broke at the sight of her girlfriend. Hair messy with bags under her eyes and her eyes, eyes looks so distant and agitated.

“Sorry. I don’t know what’s happening to me. I’m just worried about them.” At this point tears that are threatening to fall started flowing.

“I know baby, don’t worry too much okay? They’ll be fine. I’m sure of it.” Jinsoul wiped the tears with her thumb, caressing Jungeun’s face gently.

Pulling her closer to a hug, she then ran her fingers through the younger girl’s hair and started humming tunes she made. “You know I was inspired to write this song when I was talking with the pegasis.” She said before continuing the song and earning a laugh from Jungeun, making her smile. “Are you feeling better?”

“Better that you’re here with me.” Jungeun said pulling the blonde girl closer with a smile playing in her lips.

 

++++++++++++

 

“You know what’s bothering me the most, when I was looking for something from the big house’s attic. The oracle of Delphi spoke. It said something that may be about you, about us.” she said while playing with the poor lettuce leaf on her plate.

“Wait. What are you doing in the attic?” Jinsoul asked.

“Seriously?” she asked back, eyebrow arched.

“Sorry. Not important. Anyways, what did it say?”

“Well it was...”

_

_Jungeun sneaked through the attic, she knows that she’ll be punished if she got caught so she’s trying to be as silent as much as possible._

_She was looking for her dad’s book of medicine so she can study it and create more medicinal discoveries._

_Ever since she was a kid she admired her mother who is a doctor, she even planned on taking up pharmacy on college as a pre-med course before entering med school._

_She was rummaging through the piles of books and other ancient stuff covered in heavy dust and spider webs. She grabbed a red book in color with golden linings and patterns. She wiped the cover and saw It’s title saying ‘Book of Medicine by the great Apollo’_

_“Gotcha!” she whispered to herself, a huge smile on her face._

_When a spider dropped on shoulder making her jump and scream, she stumbled through a shelf of golden chalices making them fall and roll around. When she successfully removed the arachnid from her body she stood up and decided to clean up the mess that she made._

_She was busy grabbing the chalices scattered on the ground and didn’t notice that she grabbed a foot instead._

_A foot._

_With pedicured toes and golden anklets._

_Her eyes almost popped out of her skull from the shock and terror. Jungeun immediately wiped her hand on her pants and looked back at the body that’s sitting on a golden chair on the middle of the attic, clad in golden weaved dress, a small tiara on her head, and hair neatly braided to the side. Her skin wrinkled and dried._

_What shocked her even more when the woman’s slouched posture suddenly straighten, her eyes opening like she’s all well and alive again and there were smoke everywhere._

_The woman opened her mouth and spoke._

_“Eleven must follow the sound_

_For the lost to be found,_

_When the twelve meets_

_Crisis they'll greet._

_One must fulfill this fate_

_And open the gates,_

_Daughter_ _of the big three_

_Will let the chaos set free._

_When the sun and moon meets_

_One shall face defeat,_

_Blood shall spill on the eve_

_Only then peace will be achieved.”_

 

_That’s where Jungeun lost it._

_-_

And I’m honestly worried. It said ’eleven must follow the sound for the lost to be found.’ The ‘eleven’ may be us and the ‘lost’ is Yeojin. Do you get it? And it said  something about the daughter of the big three and clearly it’s talking about you or Hyejoo. I don’t like it Jinsoul.”

“I know you’re worried but we need to tell Mr. D. and Chiron about this and the others too.” Jinsoul said with her hand above Jungeun’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
> twt and cc: @WonHaxicated


	15. shouldn't had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sooyoung centered chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehe hope you enjoy  
> didn't get to edit this as much coz it's 5 am and I'm really sleepy

“I can’t believe I agreed to this plan. This is too risky.” Sooyoung said as she swats away the mosquitoes “This is like an open invitation to our death.”

“We’re doing this because we have to.” Jungeun said beside her, pushing away the tree branches that blocks her way.

“And sneaking out the camp and going through this forest is the best plan?” she asked sarcastically.

She should’ve known better than agreeing on Jungeun’s plan on sneaking out to follow their friends. Yes, she was informed about the prophecy and Mr. D. and Chiron clearly made their decisions that rest of them shouldn’t do anything in order to protect themselves.

Specially the two daughters of the big three, knowing how much danger those two attracts every time they leave the camp and here they are, sneaked out of the camp and doesn’t have any idea on where they should head to. “I only agreed to do this so I can keep my eyes on you guys, make sure that nothing wrong will happen. Like an adult supervision.”

“Hey, I’m an adult too!!” She heard Jinsoul protest on the back.

“More reason why I should be here.” She deadpanned.

Everyone agreed to Jungeun’s plan right away except her and the thought of Jiwoo out of camp and facing danger just couldn’t make her heart at peace so she doesn’t have any choice but to go with them.

“Are you scared?” she felt a hand hold hers, Sooyoung flinched at the contact at first but then relaxing at the familiar warmth and the small fingers that fits perfectly against hers. She slowly intertwined their fingers with a small smile.

“Of course. I’m afraid about what we will face in this journey of ours, afraid about the future and about the things remained unanswered.” She drew circles at the back of Jiwoo’s hand “Aren’t you afraid?” she asked back to the smaller girl that have her face in front, the leaves crack and crush under her feet.

“I am too. But there’s nothing to be afraid because we have each other. More importantly, you have the daughter of luck and fortune at your side.” She smiled so bright to Sooyoung that she overpowers the moonlight. “Let’s go and watch your step, Sooyoungie.”

 

 

++++++++++

 

Her Patek Philippe luxury rose gold wrist watch says it 4 in the morning, they should’ve been sleeping at this time but rather they’re still walking in the forest that seemed like to go on forever.

The other girls were all seemingly tired, she kept on hearing some complains and Yerim’s cheery voice yelling encouragement and positivity like fluff of energy ball that she is.

It’s been hours since they left the camp, she made sure to leave a note on her bed that says ‘Gone on a walk with friends. Don’t look for me’ for her siblings.

Now her feet’s starting to hurt, cursing herself for not wearing more comfortable footwear. Well she have to suck it up because her other shoes doesn’t fit with her outfit so she needs to stick with her Rockport Bobb Hill Bethany burgundy boots.

Her limited edition Chanel bag together with her bow and arrows seeming to be heavier on her back with every step she take, well she have to pack her super expensive make up collection and spare clothes with only the top brands.

Still needs to look fashionable no matter what, what if this is her last night alive, she’s going to die fashionably and beautiful.

Sooyoung hissed in annoyance when she got splattered with a thick liquid on her shoulder, staining her Burberry archer classic bomber jacket.

One drop and then another. “What the hell?” she snapped looking up at the direction on where those disgusting liquid came from.

Her eyes doubled its size at the sight of furies sitting on a tree branch just above her. It’s saliva dripping directly to her shoulder.

“Guys!” she yelled before sliding her bow on her shoulder and drawing an arrow, aiming at the Furies’ head.

She fired but unfortunately missed. “Shit!” the furies dodged and flapped its bat like wings and flew higher to the night sky, its charcoal colored skin camouflaged to the dark sky.

Sooyoung looked back to her friends and saw them with their weapons already out. She saw Jungeun shot an arrow at the corner of eye and was followed by a nasty shriek. “Okay, its dead but keep your guard up; we don’t know how many of those creatures are here.”

Few seconds after flocks of furies about a dozen came flying directly towards them. “Take the ones with the blood of the big three gods.” A high pitched voice said that sounded more like a nasty shriek than a voice. Her fingers pointed at Jinsoul and Hyejoo.

“Oh gods.” Her heard pounds on her rib cages as her veins were filled with adrenaline. Everything was too loud for her, everything flashes in her eyes quickly.

She leveled her breathing and closed her eyes, clearing her mind before opening them again but with more fire and focus this time.

She took out another arrow from her quiver smoothly, nocked the arrow and eyes sharper than before and aiming for a potential target. She landed her eyes on a furie that’s making its way on Jiwoo. She then released the arrow hitting the creature square on its temple.

“Thanks.” Jiwoo said before stabbing a furie on its chest with her spear.

She nodded and proceeded on shooting the other furies. There are still like three left when she heard Chaewon’s scream “HYEJOO!!”

 Its claw was clawing tightly on Hyejoo’s shoulders, and brought her up to the air attempting to fly her away.

“OH FUCK!” her head snapped on the other direction and saw Jinsoul was at the same situation, up in the air being dragged away by the furies. Swinging her Aegean Sea sword wildly, attempting to at least cut the furies’ claws.

“Sooyoung, you go to Hyejoo, we’ll go get Jinsoul. I’ll just send you a message. But please don’t die.” Jungeun said quickly before disappearing deeper in the forest with Yerim in tow.

She ran towards Hyejoo’s direction, bow and arrow n hand.

She stopped and climbed a tall rock. Concentrating harder this time, she aimed her arrow on the flying creature that has her unconscious friend captive.

With a deep breath she released the arrow and it hit the target on the ankle, making it release Hyejoo.

She jumped down the rock and ran quickly with Chaewon and Jiwoo reaching a glade with a lake few feet away.

Fortunately Hyejoo fell on the lake and Chaewon swam quickly towards the younger girl, pulling her out of the water with a grunt.

The blonde plopped down on the ground beside the still unconscious but now wet Hyejoo. Breathing heavily, she sat up and looked at the other two who’s still making their way towards them.

Sooyoung and Jiwoo immediately knelt down next to them. “Are you okay?” she asks the blonde who only nodded.

She looked at the unconscious girl, she cupped Hyejoo’s blood stained cheek and gently patted it in attempt to wake up the younger girl but to no avail nothing happened.

“Nectar.” She quickly searched her bag for the healing god drink in a vial. Once she found it, she removed the cork quickly and poured a small amount of the liquid in Hyejoo’s mouth since too much can bring harm to the demigods.

The younger girl then opened her eyes slowly and coughed, hands clutching her chest.

“You okay kid?” she asked gently, hand holding the younger girl’s elbow.

“Yeah.” Hyejoo answered, still heaving heavily.

“Thank goodness.” Jiwoo cried as she threw her arms around the younger girl.

Chaewon was holding the younger girl’s left hand tightly “You scared me.”

She watched them with a relieved smile but it was cut short.

“SHIT HOW ABOUT JINSOUL!?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think yea?


	16. fireball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kahei centered chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back after a week of not updating.  
> sorry school was a bitch and I was hospitalized for few days so... but I'm fine now. hehe  
> hope you enjoy this chap

Kahei woke up at the distinct sound of dangling chains and with black circles blocking her vision and the blood rushing at the top of her head making her feel light headed.

She grunted and shut her eyes closed tightly then refocused her vision. Weirdly everything seems to be upside down.

No.

It’s her that’s upside down. Eyes wide, she searched her surroundings, looking for a certain brunette.

With her head craning in every direction, the blood gushes rapidly to the top of her head, she feels her organs squeeze her lungs making it harder to breathe.

The lack of oxygen circulating at her brain made her vision started to blacken and with the blood in her heart not flowing properly, her chest started to hurt painfully.

But busting a vein and triggering a brain hemorrhage is not her biggest problem right now, finding Haseul is what’s more important.

And at the sight of the thick frozen steel wall, frozen goods stacked neatly on the side and with the gushing cold freezing air coming out from the vent, they seemed to be in a walk in freezer.

Kahei may not be affected because of her pyrokinesis but it means that Haseul may be close to freezing to death and she can’t let that happen.

Even with a deadly headache and suffering from hypoventilation, she forced herself to reach for her feet, fortunately her hands were free from chains making it easier for her to hold the chains on her feet. Increasing the temperature to her hand rapidly until it glowed red, she then held the chains tightly, melting it completely.

She landed in her feet safely thanks to her incredible reflexes.

Walking groggily, she pinched the bridge of her nose and stabled her breath. Now that she completely calmed down, she continued to search for her friend that she cared so much about.

Her eyes landed on a figure lying on a metal table several feet across from her. Running towards the figure her hands flitted rushed but swiftly to untie the knot that got Haseul’s hands and feet tied down the table.

Her hand tingled at the ice cold sensation of Haseul’s skin; they younger girl is shivering ever so slightly and suffering from hypothermia. Panic rushed to her like a tidal wave when the younger girl won’t open her eyes even after several attempts of waking her up.

She rubbed her hands together, heating her palms but not hot enough to harm the younger girl. She then brushed the stray hair strands and cupped Haseul’s face gently and with the touch of her skin, she felt the younger girl’s skin warm up as well.

She rubbed her palms together again before scooping the girl in her arms and rubbed Haseul’s arms and shoulders before wrapping her in a literally warm hug, like a personal heater.

Several minutes after she saw how Haseul’s face changed back to its normal color, she smiled and carried the younger girl on her back and escaped this frozen hell.

They then arrived at what looks like a storage room with boxes of instant ramen and variety of snacks and drinks, Kahei used the opportunity to take quickly some snacks and drinks and stacked it in her magic tool belt.

Snatching some necessities from a murderer isn’t that bad right?

As they get nearer and nearer to the door that leads to the store, shouting and sounds of metal clashing can be heard.

With slight panic and curiosity Kahei started to walk faster and opened the door.

She watched as her friend clashed swords with the anthropophagus’ long sharp claws. The creature was wounded but it seems like it won’t be defeated any moment soon.

Hyunjin thrusts her long sword straight towards the creature’s heart but it was unfortunately dodged.

“I told you, Just give up and be my dinner for tonight.” He tempted with his high shriek-y raspy voice.

Both of the girls was obviously exhausted and as much as Hyunjin is skilled in combat, she’s not trained and experienced enough to deal with this creature. Heejin was leaning on a shelf, her forehead was bleeding and her left arm and cheek has a nasty looking abrasion and was breathing shallowly.

She settled Haseul down under the counter safely before stepping towards Gus’ back. She met Heejin’s wide eyes and Kahei shot the younger girl a wink before she positioned herself in a throwing position; she stepped her right feet back and her right hand behind her head, as she swung her shoulder and flicked her wrist but instead of throwing a ball, a fireball was launched directly at Gus’ back.

Making the creature cry in pain and his back scorched.

He faced Kahie’s direction with an incredibly pissed face. “YOU!” he growled as he launched his body and swung his long claws to Kahei.

She ducked and threw a punch to his ribs, making sure to break at least three of them. She grinned when she heard some of his bones cracked. The creature stumbled back in pain and Hyunjin used this opportunity to slash his back with her sword.

the blade cut through Gus' thick skin.

Gus kneeled in intense pain as he chough some blood. Kahei made her way to the creature “This is what you get for messing with us.” She covered his face with her palm before flames erupted, enveloping his entire body with flames, burning him to crisp.

She dropped her hand to her side as she sighed deeply. She looked at her friends shocked faces with a raised eyebrow. “You guys okay?”

“Y-yes. Thank you. How about you?” Hyunjin mumbles her hand still gripping tightly on her sword.

“I’m fine. I think Haseul is just sleeping and Heejin is hurt?” she asked as she eyed the younger girl that are still leaning on the shelf.

Heejin just shot her a smile and an ‘okay’ sigh before her face contorts in pain as she tried to walk towards them. Hyunjin noticed her friend’s uneasiness so she held the other girl on the elbow, assisting her to walk.

She reached for her tool belt and reached for the wrapped delicacy. “Here. Ambrosia.” She placed it in Heejin’s hand before turning on her heel to go to her unconscious friend.

She took Haseul in her arms, carrying her gentle care like a baby.

“Let’s go?” she looked back at the other two as she made her way towards the exit.

“Let’s.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Please do tell me what you think about this~  
> -@WonHaxicated


End file.
